


Of Thunder and Lightning

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of conversion therapy, Protective Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child Castiel never liked thunderstorms, in fact he's always loathed them.  Usually he'd have to deal with the fear all on on his own with no one to comfort him but one night someone actually does.  That one night changes everything for Castiel and soon he doesn't have to feel scared ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thunder and Lightning

Castiel hugged his stuffed bee tighter to his chest and tried very hard to not make a noise.  He was at his new friend Sam’s house and he really didn’t want to embarrass himself, especially not in front Dean.  Dean was cool and never got scared and he wouldn’t cry over a stupid storm like a baby.  There was a bright flash of light that lit up the entire room followed by a loud crack that made Castiel’s little heart speed up.

 

He didn’t remember tearing out of Sam’s room but the next thing he knew he was curled up in a ball between the couch and the wall.  The entire house was vibrating with the thunder and Castiel couldn’t help the whimper or the stifled sob that erupted from his chest.  He shouldn’t have said yes to spending the night...he was such a baby.

 

Dean was almost asleep when he heard the small whimper. Immediately he wondered if it was Sam but it had been a year or two since Sammy had any issues with thunderstorms. Still Dean wanted to make sure. Just as he started to climb off the couch a bolt of lightning hit the ground forcing light in through the window, highlighting the tiny frame huddled a couple feet away and the dark ruffled hair of Castiel.

 

“Cas? You okay?” Dean asked. The answer was obvious but he didn’t want to make the kid uncomfortable. Sam got pretty embarrassed when he was upset and Dean knew from experience that talking to him like a baby only made it worse. Castiel had been hanging around for the last few weeks and Dean knew him well enough, but this was the first time he’d ever stayed all night.

 

“D-Dean? I-I didn’t see you…” Castiel stammered, his face turning hot.  He wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out.  Dean had always been nice to him but still, it wasn’t fair.  Castiel hated anyone seeing him cry but for some reason, knowing Dean could see him like this was the worst.

 

“I’m fi-,” Castiel couldn’t even finish the sentence, the loudest crack of thunder exploded through the air and he screamed, quickly shoving his face into his arms as he hugged his legs tight to his chest.

 

Dean rubbed at his eyes a little as he sat up, knowing exactly what he needed to do. He lifted his blanket a little and wrapped it over his shoulders. When he heard the explosive bang outside, he rushed to make a small sound. “Holy sh-crap. That’s one heck of a storm out there…”

 

Dean paused waiting to make sure Castiel heard his whispered words before continuing. “Y’know, I hate storms. They’re creepy, loud, and they make it hard to sleep. Sammy used to keep me company but not anymore.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, his body shaking a bit as another flash of light lit up the room.  He was able to see the soft expression on Dean’s face from it and he swallowed the lump in his throat.  “T-They scare me…” he whispered, his chin trembling a bit when he realized he dropped his bee when he ran out of Sam’s room.

 

  
  
“Yeah, man. I mean they’re pretty scary…” Dean bit his lip, wondering how weird Cas would think he was if he invited him to sleep on the couch. Deciding it would be worth the risk, he continued. “Hey, if you want.. you can hang out with me up here and if you’re really quiet I can sneak us some chocolate milk.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard again as he gave Dean a timid nod, his fist rubbing against his eye to hopefully stop the stupid crying he was doing.  He quickly crawled onto the couch and smiled as Dean threw the blanket over him as well.

 

“Can you really get chocolate milk?  Won’t you get in trouble?” Castiel whispered.

 

“Dude, the trick to not getting in trouble, is not to get caught. Trust me, I’ve been at this a while.” Dean said, as he pulled Castiel into a small hug. He didn’t really want to leave the boy but if the kid expected chocolate milk, he’d have to at some point. Maybe he could find a middle ground.

 

“You wanna stay here or come with me?” Dean asked, instantly remembering the last time he’d let Sam follow him and they’d both ended up caught. Sam had no way to keep his big trap shut. Quickly he added, “If you tag along though, you gotta be super quiet.”

 

Castiel didn’t want to leave the couch and he really didn’t want to be left alone.  “I-If you can find Mr. Bumble...I can stay on the couch,” he said timidly, his face and chest burning.  He squeezed his eyes closed, Dean must think he was such a baby.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes in thought, but carefully did it while he wasn’t looking at Cas. Mr. Bumble? Oh there was a stuffed bee the kid seemed pretty fond of when he’d taken them the snacks his mom had sent up. That must be what he was talking about. “I can get it for you, sure...Is it upstairs?”

 

Castiel shrugged, his eyes flitting up to meet Dean’s shyly.  He wasn’t making fun of Castiel yet but that didn’t mean anything.  “I don’t know where I dropped him, I’m sorry.  You don’t have to find him, I can...I can just sit here.”

 

“I dunno man, I didn’t wanna sit in here alone.. I don’t think you should either. I’ll find him, promise. I’ll be right back.” Dean tried not to run, but he didn’t want to leave Castiel alone too long. The kid looked like he was feeling marginally better but too much time in the dark by himself wouldn’t help. So he rushed as quietly as he could up the stairs.

 

As soon as he breached the top he saw the stuffed animal lying on the floor just outside Sammy’s door. Dean was even more grateful that he wouldn’t have to go into his brother’s room. Sometimes Sammy could sleep through a hurricane but whenever Dean really tried not to wake him he was up in seconds.

 

Dean thought about tossing it over the railing but didn’t want to spook Castiel so he just carried it back down with him. When he got close enough for Cas to see him, Dean held the offering out toward its owner.

 

“Mr. Bumble!  You found him, thank you!” Castiel exclaimed, quickly remembering to keep his voice down.  He hugged his bee close to his chest and bit down on his bottom lip.  Before Dean could go off to get that chocolate milk he wiggled off the couch to stand next to Dean, wanting to give him a hug but suddenly the room exploded in a bright light and he squeaked, pushing his face into Dean’s shirt.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he said quickly taking a step back.  His mom always told him he was “touchy” and hugged people too much.

 

“No problem, you can still come with me if you want. You just need to be super quiet, k?” Dean draped an arm around the younger boy’s shoulder not allowing him to move too far away. It was pretty clear he was scared out of his wits and honestly Dean couldn’t blame him. The storm was getting crazy and he himself was starting to wonder if the electric would kick off.

 

Castiel nodded eagerly, making sure to keep close and as quiet as he could manage.  Anytime there was a flash or a rumble, he hid his face in Dean’s shirt to keep his noises softer.  They finally made it to the kitchen and he was happy to sink down to the floor, pressing his back in a corner where the cupboards met at an angle.  

 

He had Mr. Bumble hugged to his chest, a little smile on his face as he watched Dean move around the kitchen quietly, wincing any time he made a noise.

 

It wasn’t hard to get to the chocolate milk. His mom had already mixed up a jug and it was in the fridge so all he had to do was get it out. It was a little tougher to get to the cups but he managed to reach the top shelf in the top cabinet. Dean was really careful when he climbed back down because the floor had creaked under him when he crawled onto the chair, and he didn’t want it to be loud again when he came back out of it.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t and he poured two glasses half full of chocolate milk. It wasn’t until then he noticed something missing. Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting and he whispered, “Do you want some cookies too? I think mom has some peanut butter ones in the cookie jar.”

 

Castiel immediately brightened at the mention of peanut butter and was already nodding before he realized it, “I love peanut butter,” he whispered with a huge smile.  He quickly got up to his feet but stayed in his spot just in case he bumped into something.  Dean got up onto the chair again to get at the cookie jar, the glass lid clinking on the counter a bit.

 

He hurried close when Dean waved at him, taking four cookies into his hand as Dean replaced the lid and climbed back down.  The smell of the cookies made him sigh happily, the tightness in his shoulders somewhat going away.

 

“I’ll take the milk and you can carry the cookies. Kay,  let’s go back to the couch.” Dean pulled both cups tight against his chest and tiptoed out of the kitchen, stopping long enough to flip the light off with his nose once Cas was back into the living room. Dean gently sat both drinks down on the end table and then picked his blanket up and held it out enough for Cas to crawl under it. He sat down on the edge where he could reach the cups without moving before he pulled the blanket back over them both.

 

“Thank you again Dean,” Castiel whispered, taking his cup and taking a long sip.  It was so good, Mrs. Winchester made amazing chocolate milk and even better cookies.  He couldn't help humming when he took a bite of one.

 

Dean just shrugged and sipped at his milk. The storm was growing quieter but every so often he’d still catch a loud bang and Cas pushing just a little closer into his side. They both eat pretty quietly, Dean sat both cups onto the side table when they finished. He’d rinse them out and put them in the dishwasher as soon as Castiel fell back asleep.

 

He pulled the blanket up higher to cover both of their shoulders as he stretched his feet up on the couch making room for Cas to do the same. “You can sleep here s’long as you don’t snore.”

 

Castiel giggled, hugging his bee close as he yawned, “I don’t think I do but you can always poke me if I do,” he grinned laying back and relaxing into the comfortable couch.  His eyes felt heavy and his body was slowly becoming something of a noodle.  If Dean answered him he didn’t hear it, he was quickly falling asleep.  He did feel the couch move a bit and he reached out to clumsily grab at Dean’s shirt.

 

Dean sighed, realizing he would probably be in trouble in the morning, but not caring enough to worry. His mom would understand once he explained, or at least he hoped she did. All thoughts of cleaning away the evidence drifted away as a tiny fist buried further into his shirt and warm breath skated over his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and let sleep take him too.

* * *

 

 

Castiel had to sneak off to his room the second the storm started.  It was silly to be still frightened of them at 13 but he couldn’t help it.  He wanted to stay downstairs with Sam, Dean and his older brother Luc and keep playing video games with them but he couldn’t.  The second the thunder started his insides squeezed painfully, forcing the tears to spring up almost immediately.  And he didn’t know which was more mortifying, crying in front of Dean or the older boy knowing he was still scared of storms.  

 

So now he was curled up in a ball on his bed, trying very hard to keep the small pathetic noises escaping his mouth.  There was a really bad one, one that shook the entire house that made him cry out.  Fumbling around on his bed he finally found Mr. Bumble and buried his face into the stuffed bee, hoping that no one could hear him crying.

 

Dean was just about to make his final lap when the house shook under the weight of the storm. The power even flickered momentarily but then seemed to be perfectly fine. The memory of comforting an upset seven year old came vividly back to his mind but Dean brushed it off assuming Castiel was just tired like he’d said. He was thirteen now, the kid was probably over it. A few seconds later though he paused the game and handed Sammy his controller. “I’m gonna take a leak. Don’t lose too badly and embarrass me, kid.”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes and batted Dean’s hand away from his shaggy hair. He climbed the stairs toward the bathroom and that’s when he heard it, the sound of muffled cries. Dean bit his lip but just continued on his way. He peed and washed his hands quickly but paused just outside Castiel’s door.

 

Not wanting to come in unannounced, Dean knocked.

 

Castiel stilled, not knowing if that sound had come from his door or from outside.  He rubbed at his eyes, almost knocking off his glass, his hand still when the knock came again.  Sighing heavily he called out a hoarse _Come in_ , believing it to be his brother wanting to come check up on him.

 

“Hey.. the tv was hurting my eyes, thought maybe you could use some company,” Dean said, propping himself up against the door frame. He ignored the quiet sniffle and dug his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

 

“Dean?” Castiel spun around on his bed and sucked in a quick breath.  Of course it was Dean, it had been stupid to think it’d be anyone else.  Ever since that night he’d gotten scared and Dean stayed with him, the oldest Winchester had taken it upon himself to look out for him.  They’d become friends in the past few years, though he was Sam’s best friend, Dean always treated him kindly.

 

“I um...y-you can come in,” he swallowed hard and jumped when a loud crack echoed through the house.  Subconsciously his fingers twisted into the yellow and black fur of his stuffed animal.

 

Dean moved further into the room, the light switch still pointed toward off. He dropped down beside the bed, not wanting Cas to think he was staring or gathering information, or anything else. He wanted the kid to feel safe with him, just like he had when he was seven. Dean’s socked feet scoot further across the floor until he pulls his knees to his chest and drapes his head over his arms. “Is that a Zepplin poster? How have I never noticed that before?”

 

Castiel felt himself blush almost furiously and he tried to swallow past the thudding of his heart, “Y-Yeah that’s a Led Zepplin poster.  I um...you were playing them at your house while Sam and I were doing our homework...I kinda fell in love with their music,” he said softly, moving to lay at the edge of his bed so he could see Dean better.

 

“Of course you did, man. Zepplin rocks! What’s your favorite song?” Dean fights the urge to spin around even though he wants to. Classic rock should only be discussed face to face and this is torture, but he’s sure it’s making Castiel more comfortable so he keeps staring straight in front of him.

 

Castiel bit his lip and thought for a bit.  There were quite a few that he really enjoyed listening to but the one song he absolutely loved was the one he’d heard Dean singing too.  Dean didn’t have the greatest singing voice but Castiel had been in awe listening to his friend belt out Stairway To Heaven.  

 

Thinking quickly he thought of the second song he found himself always listening too and smiled as he said “Over the Hill And Far Away.”

 

“Ahh, man that's a respectable choice but, c’mon...Ramble On, Cas! That's by far the better song!” Dean gestured wildly in front of himself doing his best to emphasize the point. He huffed out an exasperated sigh and a small chuckle.

 

“Well, it could be worse I guess.”

 

“Oh yeah?  Like what?” Castiel laughed, feeling a bit daring as he poked the back of Dean’s head with his foot.  When the older boy turned to glare at him, Castiel quickly moved back as he continued to laugh softly.  Nervously he patted his bed, wanting to be able to actually see Dean’s face as they talked.

 

With the invitation extended, Dean didn't hesitate to climb up on the edge. He pushed Castiel’s shoulder playfully about the teasing. “Well you could not like Zeppelin at all,”

 

Dean gasped in horror as if only realizing it was a possibility himself.

 

Castiel giggled, quickly dodging the next shove only to roll back on his side and look up at Dean, “I’m finding that I actually enjoy a lot of the old classics, much more than what’s on the radio right now any- Oh God!” Castiel cried out as the entire house shook from another close lightning strike.  He buried his face quickly into his pillow as his body trembled with the effort to take in a deep breath.

 

Dean wasn't sure he could ignore it anymore, Castiel was trembling with fear. He hated to see the guy so scared, something inside him felt wrong when it was clear that the kid was suffering and he couldn’t really do anything about it. Moving slowly making sure to give Castiel plenty of time to speak up, Dean spread out between Cas and the large window behind his bed.

 

He was hoping to shield Castiel from at least some of the lightning show and let out a small hum of satisfaction when the kid curled into him, burying his face into Dean’s chest. “Shh, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Cas. I promise.”

 

“Y-You must think I’m such a baby,” Castiel muttered.  His embarrassment was almost as high as his fear and anxiety at the moment but being this close to Dean was doing wonders.  He scooted as close as he could get and sighed with relief when Dean didn’t shove him off or call him that ugly word he’d heard his mother say a few times.  

 

“Pretty sure babies aren’t five feet tall, Cas.” Dean answered, wrapping his arms tighter around Castiel’s back. He rubbed soothing circles just like his mom used to do for him when he was scared or sick. When he got a huff in response, Dean continued. “I think everybody’s afraid of something, your fear just happens to be thunderstorms. It’s not really that weird.”

 

“You’re not afraid of anything…” Castiel said with a pout.  He pulled away a little to pull his glasses off and the returned back to smooshing his face against Dean’s chest.  A soft sigh left his lips and felt himself relax the longer Dean rubbed his back.  It felt amazing even though there was a part of that kind of wanted to cry...he hadn’t been soothed like this in what felt like forever.  His mother never comforted him, only with maybe a pat on the head.  Luc had when they were much younger but even now he maybe got a sideways hug from his older brother.

 

“What? Who are you kidding here. I’m scared of like..everything.” Dean answered. He knew it wasn’t the same kind of fear, not the overwhelming kind like Castiel felt. He was only that way about one thing but he was hoping to not have to share that particular nightmare. “I saw this movie once where an airplane crashed into someone’s house and I don't think I slept for days. Mom and Dad tried to get me on a flight to visit Uncle Bobby but we had to make it a road trip instead.”

 

Castiel pulled back again and narrowed his eyes at Dean.  His features were a tad bit blurry but he knew how to recognize the earnest look in his eyes.  It was something he’d seen a million times when he looked at Sam or was talking to his mom.  

 

“Well, thank you for staying in here with me.  You really didn’t have too, I know you’re here to hang out with Luc,” Castiel said softly but managed to give Dean a small smile anyway.  

 

“Pfft, you know you’re my favorite and I’m not a hundred percent sure Sammy would stay all night if I didn’t tag along.” Dean’s fingers skirted up Castiel’s back until he was barely scratching the hair at the base of his neck. It seemed to help if the way he didn’t jump when a heavy crack of thunder darted through the sky, was any sign.

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open while his face turned a dark shade of red, “I-I am?  But…” he shook his head and laughed a little, “I don’t believe you,” he said but pressed his face against Dean’s chest again anyway.  

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Luc’s an okay guy but sometimes he can be a real dick and you’re pretty cool all the time so.. there’s not really much competition,” Dean’s eyes started to droop but he was still awake, his mind firing rapidly as his fingers rubbed against Castiel’s back and carded through his hair in smooth repetitions. “Sides’ I knew you first.”

 

Castiel yawned, one arm snaking around Dean’s side to wrap around him and sighed softly, “Mmmkay, I ‘lieve you,” he mumbled, his mind going a bit fuzzy as he started to fall asleep.  Dean’s fingers still just a moment before he slipped into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

  


Naomi brushed a few fingers along the side of her hair.  Her coffee was cooling on the counter but she didn’t have the stomach to drink it.  She’d woken this morning to wake up her children to begin their weekend chores and had been surprised that Castiel nor Dean were in the family room with Luc and Sam.  She thought maybe they fell asleep on the other couch in the living room instead of the den but she hadn’t found them there either.  What she didn’t expect was to find the two boys completely wrapped around each other on her youngest son’s bed.  

 

She was so flabbergasted she had to leave the room quickly, without waking them up in the process.  Instead, she woke Luc and gave him the task to wake his brother.  Whether he saw the same thing as she did he didn’t make a comment about it.  The boys had come in the kitchen, rummaged for some breakfast and ate in silence at the table.  Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary but she did see Castiel glance at Dean with this, fond expression that didn't sit well in her stomach.

 

Now they were all in the den playing some video game and Naomi was waiting for Mary Winchester to come pick up her sons.  She didn’t want to have to tell her what she saw but she knew, as a concerned mother, it was her responsibility.  

 

Just as she was about to grab her mug, there was a soft knock on the front door and she hurried to answer it before any of the boys came out to investigate.  

 

“Hello Mary,” she said after opening the door, “Please come in.”

 

“Thank you, Naomi. I hope the boys weren’t any trouble,” Mary said, a small chuckle leaving her lips. Sam and Dean were pretty well behaved around other people so she rarely worried that they’d cause any major problems when they were out of her sight. She dropped her purse strap over the inside of her elbow and took a seat when she was asked.

 

When Namoi sat down across from her though, Mary started to worry. Had Dean or Sam gotten so comfortable there in a few short visits that they’d actually acted up? Surely not, she thought. Most of the times they’d spent time with Castiel or Luc it had been at home where she watched them with a careful eye. It was only the second time they’d spent more than a couple hours at Naomi’s and usually it took much more coaxing to get them to misbehave. The look on the woman’s face spoke volumes, though and as much as Mary loved her boys, they were really never completely innocent.

 

“No, they weren’t any trouble but, there was something that I need to speak with you about,” Naomi cleared her throat as she sat down as well, her hands folding in her lap.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, probably an accident.  I walked into Castiel’s room this morning to find him and Dean,” Naomi swallowed hard and lowered her voice, “cuddling on his bed.”

 

Mary waited for a beat, then two, but Naomi didn’t continue. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand the problem. They were cuddling,” Mary thought again about how something as innocent could be spoken about as a if it were punishable by death. She knew Naomi was conservative in her beliefs but surely she’s not genuinely upset about some sort of comforting going on between their boys. With a look of confusion still on her face she continued, “You mean cuddling as in holding one another.. right? That isn’t some kind of code word you use for sex is it?”

 

Naomi’s face turned red and she glared hard at the woman across from her, “My child is not a deviant!” She hissed before quickly composing herself, “But yes, they were...holding each other.  I’m not sure what you view as inappropriate behavior but here in this house, two boys that close to each other is not...well, appropriate!”

 

Mary had to bite back her anger. The woman must have a few screws loose if she’s getting this upset over a couple of kids holding one another. It’s not like Mary was looking forward to the (hopefully future) date when Dean started exploring his sexuality with a partner, but she’d always tried to make sure both he and Sam knew they could come to her, could talk to her about anything and that nothing would make her love them any less.

 

She didn’t know where to start, her mind was so full of rage over multiple topics that she just began firing off. “Dean has always been an affectionate boy, but let me make myself clear. If he’s touched Castiel in any way that wasn’t consensual, I give you my word that he will punished for it greatly.” Mary didn’t give Naomi time to interrupt, she just kept going, “However, if what you’re actually upset about is one boy innocently holding another boy as they slept, then I’m afraid we aren’t going to see eye to eye on this.”

 

Naomi bristled, her mouth opening to speak when Luc walked into the kitchen, his brows raising as he looked at the two of them.  Without another word he turned and quickly got out of the room.  Naomi got to her feet, her hands clasping in front of her.

 

“Well, I do not wish to end the boys’ friendships, Dean and Sam have been very good for Castiel.  But as for sleepovers, unless the boys all sleep in the same room, I cannot give Castiel permission,” Naomi said thickly.

 

Mary laughed at that, unable to keep it in. “So two boys cuddling together is bad, but four is completely fine?”

 

Naomi narrowed her eyes, her fingers squeezing together in an attempt to keep her rage quiet, “I would hope that you could keep your children in line to not molest my son,” she seethed.  She backed away quickly when Mary jumped out of her seat but the small voice of Castiel made her jerk in her son’s direction.

 

“Mother, is it okay if….oh hello Mrs. Winchester!” Castiel cried happily, not even thinking twice when he ran to her and gave her a tight hug around her waist.  

 

Mary was practically shaking with rage but it all melted away as soon as Castiel’s arms were wrapped around her. She loved the boy almost as much as she loved her own. It was his ridiculous mother that needed her block knocked off. “Hey, sweetheart. Did you have fun last night?”

 

“Yes, I always have fun when Dean and Sam are around.  Even with the horrible storm last night,” Castiel sighed, “Oh, Dean asked if I could come over and watch some movie he got all upset that I haven’t seen before.  Can I go Mother?” Castiel asked biting his lip.  His mother had a strange look on her face and it was enough to make him cower a bit.

 

“I’m sorry Castiel but not today, you have chores to complete and then church early tomorrow morning.  Now go say goodbye to your friends,” she said sternly, completely ignoring the hard glare that had returned to Mary’s face.

 

Because she could, Mary pulled Castiel into another hug. She bent down a little allowing her better access to squeeze the boy tightly. She laid a kiss on the top of his head and let go. “Tell Dean and Sam to get their things ready, please.”

 

Castiel rushed off toward the other room on his mission and Mary barely let him out get out of earshot before she was in Naomi’s face. “I would never let any harm come to your children while they were under my care. But if I _ever_ hear you refer to my son as a molester again, Naomi Novak, you’d better hope that all that praying you do will save you from me.”

 

Naomi pressed her lips tightly together and stormed out of the kitchen before she truly said something that she may regret.

* * *

  


Castiel hurried back into the den and slumped down on the couch next to Dean with a heavy sigh, “Mother said I can’t come over,” he said with a pout, “Oh and your mom’s here, asked me to tell you and Sam to get your stuff.”

 

Dean shrugged, he was disappointed but they could watch Star Wars some other time. He kicked at Sammy’s foot until he was headed toward the back of the couch to get their bag. Dean didn’t need to get anything, he’d fallen asleep without changing into his pajamas but Sammy had to pull all his stuff back into the bag. Dean just rubbed Castiel’s head and gave him a pat. “See ya later, Cas.”

 

Castiel bit on his lip and waited until Sam wasn’t looking before giving Dean a quick hug, “Thank you,” he whispered and then he was off the couch helping Sam find his other shoe.

 

* * *

 

Castiel checked his hair for probably the hundredth time that night.  His heart was racing and if he didn’t do something quickly, he’d be having a full blown panic attack.  Today, he was finally turning sixteen and his mother could say nothing about who he invited to his party.  Not even when he said Dean was coming and would be spending the night along with Sam and a few others. Though, it was Dean he was looking forward to seeing the most.  

 

His mother had grown rather annoying when it came to his best friend.  Always saying no to them hanging out and even becoming angry when he begged to stay over at their house.  She never raised a hand to him but her words were hurtful.  He didn’t understand why she suddenly disliked the Winchesters, especially Dean.  

 

Castiel shook his head, “No, don’t think about that.  You’re going to have fun and forget about your crabby mother,” he said to himself.  Somehow, Luc had talked her into going to their grandparents for the weekend and Castiel was free to throw his birthday party without her looming in the shadows.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair again and smiled when he caught sight of the leather braided bracelet Dean had given him for his birthday, something his best friend had made with his own hands.  It was beautiful and didn’t escape him in the slightest that the were threads of blue and green interwoven with the leather.  Being the sap he was, he’d choked up and hugged Dean for a really long time, well until Dean was pushing him away with a laugh.

 

Biting his lip he bounced on his toes and was running through his house when he heard the doorbell, knowing it was probably Sam and Dean.  Sam never showed up late to anything, no matter how hard Dean tried.  Luc was already opening the door and Castiel found himself enveloped in Dean’s arms, both of them hugging each other tightly.

 

“An entire weekend without my mom...this is like, the best birthday ever,” Castiel laughed softly.

 

Dean smiled, and agreed immediately. Naomi had always been weird as fuck but over the last couple years the bitch just got worse. Eventually all of them had agreed it would be better to just spend time at his house whenever possible.

 

As soon as Dean noticed the way Castiel’s hair was styled and the fact that he was wearing tight clothes a knot formed in his stomach. Before he knew what he was saying the words were out of his mouth and his fingers were ruffling the stiff locks of hair. “Who you tryin’ to impress, man? Hot date coming this weekend?”

 

Castiel made a face and slapped Dean’s hand away from his hair, “Like I have time to find someone to date,” he laughed, moving out of the way to let the brothers in.  He gave Sam a hug and soon a few of his other friends were coming through the door.  There were only a few people he invited over, not wanting to be overwhelmed or claustrophobic in his own house.  He turned and snorted, watching as Luc wrapped Sam into a headlock and dragged him towards the den.

 

“You want something to drink or you wanna start playing mario kart?” Castiel asked bumping Dean’s shoulder with his.

 

“I’m good for now, let the birthday festivities begin,” Dean answered, a wide smile broke out on his face as he looped an arm over Castiel’s shoulder. He led him toward the den ignoring the knotted feeling still sitting heavy in his gut. There were a handful of people there already but when he _politely_ asked the kid on the end of the largest sofa to move, there was enough room for him to sit and he pulled Cas down with him. There wasn’t exactly enough space for both of them, but Castiel didn’t complain that he’d had to sit partially on Dean’s lap so he didn’t bother making Sammy, who was on his other side, move as well.

 

Being physically close to Dean never bothered him, in fact it always made him calmer whenever his best friend would hug him or give him the simplest of touches.  Though, he had to admit that lately he'd get a flutter in his belly of his stomach would flip any time Dean was close or give him that special smile that seemed only reserved for himself or Sam.

 

“I want the green controller,” Castiel laughed reaching out with grabby hands when his brother started handing them out.  Dean took the blue one like always and Sam and Charlie both had to deal with getting the leftover white ones.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Castiel asked softly, his voice almost drowned out by Sam and Charlie arguing which track they should play first.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Dean asked, feeling confused until he realized why Castiel might have been asking. With half his leg being occupied by Castiel’s ass. Dean realized he was going to have to lean over a little in order to use the controller like he normally did. In all honesty it would have been easier if Castiel was actually in his lap and Dean could lace his arms around the boy's waist, but that might get very uncomfortable for both of them rather quickly.

 

“Oh, don't worry about it. I can just watch or something,” Dean offered not wanting to give up the closeness. He didn't particularly like MarioKart anyway.

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked with a slight pout.  Before Dean could answer Charlie was diving on the couch next to Sam with a shout of _Move over bitches!_ Forcing all of them scoot over...with Castiel ending up sitting sideways on Dean's lap.  He blushed furiously but stayed on when Dean didn't automatically throw him off.

 

Swallowing hard, Dean nodded, “Yeah, I mean this.. this is actually easier, to y’know play...MarioKart!”

 

He’d never been so damn nervous in his life. Dean wasn’t stupid he’d watched Castiel grow into a hot guy, it wasn’t news or anything. It’s just.. the closeness between them had always been pretty innocent but there was something different about that night, something that felt tangible in the air surrounding them. He ignored it as best as he could, using the video game as a distraction whenever possible.

 

For the first time in a long time Dean was actually grateful for Sammy’s freakish ability to win at almost any video game, that and Charlie’s natural dominance at Mario Kart kept Cas from winning too many races. The one he did manage to win was burnt into Dean’s memory bank for a more appropriate time. Castiel had thrown his hands up and squirmed deliciously in Dean’s lap, it had taken him another two races to get himself under control. When he did, a small droplet of bitter metallic tasting blood hit his tongue from the harsh bite to the inside of his cheek.

 

Castiel pouted again when he lost, forgetting for a split second that he was in Dean's lap when he leaned back against his chest.  He laughed a little but didn't budge, not even when he finally handed the controller over to Kevin who was now sitting next to their legs on the floor.  

 

Though when he did make a move to get off Dean's lap, the other boy’s arms tightened around Castiel's waist.  He bit his lip and settled back, content with just watching his friends play.

 

Dean felt blood pumping through him at an almost insane level, as if all his senses were focused on that and that alone. He heard it swoosh through his veins, his heart hammering it out with fluid stead pumps. Dean shook his head, trying to bring himself back to the moment. His hands were situated almost familiarly on Castiel’s hips and he was sure if anyone who didn’t know better had been paying attention that they’d have actually looked like a couple. Before he could think too much on that, Dean knew he had to focus on something else.

 

“C’mon I think I could use that drink now,” he said, patting Castiel’s thigh until he was standing up and then using what little space he had to pull himself off the couch as well.

 

Castiel pushed away the sudden disappointment of not being so close to Dean anymore and allowed for his best friend to pull him towards the kitchen where it was much quieter.  Luc was in there making some kind of concoction of soda and ice cream.

 

“Well, well, you two looked cute and cozy out there,” Luc said with that impish grin of his.  Castiel rolled his eyes and moved around him to grab two sodas.

 

“Whatever Luc, you’re just jealous,” Castiel said and stuck out his tongue.  He dodged enough to push the sodas into Dean’s hands but wasn’t quick enough.  Luc grabbed him around the stomach and started tickling him.

 

Dean shook his head fondly as the scene played out. With the amount of shaking Castiel was doing he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk opening either can of soda but it was breathtaking all the same. It was rare that Cas had that look of unrestrained joy on his face and it made Dean’s chest feel so full it almost hurt. Moving closer to the half crumpled pair of brothers, he said, “Okay, I think that’s enough. I’d actually like to be able to drink that before dark.”

 

“We can always give these ones to Sam and Charlie,” Castiel grinned, playfully punching Luc in the arm.  He grabbed two new sodas and finally pushed those ones into Dean’s hands.  “Did you wanna go back in there or do you wanna go on the roof for a little bit?” He asked.  The roof had become their spot after about the second or third time Naomi had denied Castiel in visiting Dean.  So the older boy had snuck over, knocked on his window and then they just sat on the roof for a while.  It was so simple and probably boring to other people but it quickly became their thing.

 

“You’re the birthday guy, you choose.” Dean bit his lip nervously. On one hand the climbing out onto the small eave just outside Castiel’s window was normal, was habit for them but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder if it too would be different now. Just like the strain of the air between them.

 

Castiel bit his lip and nodded, grabbing up Dean’s hand to pull him towards the stairs and up to his bedroom, “I haven’t really been able to hang out with you this week so I’m taking advantage of it now,” he laughed a little as he pushed open his bedroom door.  He hurried over to the window and got it open along with popping the screen out.

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked after turning around to find Dean kind of staring at him with a pensive expression.

 

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

Dean crawled onto the ledge, leaning back against the sturdy support so he was face to face with Castiel. Somehow the blue of his eyes seemed iridescent with the evening sun setting in the distance. “So you're sixteen now, pretty soon you'll be driving and getting into all kinds of crazy stuff… How does it feel?”

 

Castiel shrugged, his nails picking at the label of his soda, “Not that much different?  And besides, my mother has already said I’m not allowed to get my license until I’m 18,” he sighed heavily, letting his head thunk back against the wall.  

 

“I just...I don’t understand her.  I mean, yeah she was always protective and whatever but this?  And the way she acts when I talk about your or your family.  Sometimes I wish I could just run away and live in your attic,” he grumbled.

 

“That woman doesn't like me that's for sure, probably thinks I've corrupted you or something…” Dean started, a small smile lifting his top lip as he thought about all the ways he'd love to corrupt Cas and the look on Naomi’s face if she were to ever find out about it. He barely held back a laugh as he pictures it.

 

“What?’ Castiel asked, a huge gummy smile spreading his lips as he watched Dean laugh.  He loved watching his friend smile or crack up, it always brightened up his entire face.  And those green eyes, Castiel sometimes got lost in them if he stared for too long.

 

“Nothing, just imagining the look on your mother’s face if she found out what a rebel you really are,” he answered with a wink. Dean could feel the back of his neck warming at his previous thoughts. He rubbed at it a little as Castiel stared back at him with an amused expression.

 

Castiel grinned, nudging Dean’s knee with his foot, “I do owe you a thanks for that, never letting me completely be overwhelmed by my mother.” He gave Dean a warm smile and let out a slow breath.  He really should be going back downstairs to be with his other friends but he didn’t want to leave.  And besides, Sam could handle things..  He was the only who really understood Dean and his friendship.

 

“Eh, what can I say...you've always been my favorite Novak. There just might be a few extra levels between her and Luc.” Dean allowed himself to really laugh at that one. Thoughts of hell itself being between the two only made him roll even harder.

 

“So why is a guy like you sittin out here with a guy like me when you could be surrounded by your other friends downstairs?” He asked, genuinely curious why Cas was so content to ignore his guests when it wasn't really in his nature to be rude.

 

Castiel smiled shyly, “Because maybe you’re my favorite Winchester and I never feel uncomfortable around you,” he said, looking down at his hands.  He chanced a look up at Dean and felt himself blush a little.  It was true that he never felt uncomfortable but Dean did have a knack for making him feel shy though.

 

“Never? Not even tonight?” Dean asked, he had to know. He was going to bite it back, bite everything back but there was something in the guy’s posture that had him aching to find out. Dean had never felt on edge or uneasy with Cas either but something was different at that moment. What it was, he had no idea but, Dean needed to know if it was just him, if it was just something inside his head or if Castiel could feel it too.

 

Castiel looked back up and smiled, Dean actually looked nervous for once.  Tentatively he reached out to grab Dean’s hand, “Not even tonight...though I don’t know why it would be any different,” he laughed softly squeezing Dean’s fingers.

 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I mean why would anything have changed, right?” Dean did his best to put a genuine smile on his face even though he felt like his insides were swirling painfully together in his gut. He squeezed Castiel’s hand back, relishing the contact while he had it before pulling away. “We should get back downstairs, pretty soon they’ll start a riot without you.”

 

“Dean...do _you_ feel like something's changed?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side a bit as he watched several emotions wash over his friend’s face.

 

“Nah, just _emphasizing_ the point, y’know?...C’mon, I bet Sammy’s about ready to demolish your snack table and there’s a bag of fritos with my name on them.” Dean dipped through the window only pausing inside because he knew Cas would think something was wrong if he didn’t wait for him. The last thing Dean wanted to do was put the guy through any kind of drama on his birthday. He wanted to just make it as fun as possible and spilling his girly emotions all over Cas is not the way to be a good friend. So he sucked it up and did what he could to keep things normal as they headed downstairs.

 

Castiel nodded and eased back into the room to follow Dean back down where everyone else was.  They were still playing Mario Kart and Castiel plopped down on the arm chair to watch.  Dean cursed behind him but Castiel just laughed as Charlie took the bag of fritos from behind her and threw it in Dean’s direction.

 

“Saved it for you bro,” she said, not even taking her eyes off the screen.

 

“Charlotte Marie Bradbury, I could kiss you!” Dean moaned, opening the bag and digging in immediately.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was kind of passed out on top of him, leaned back in the recliner, but Dean wiggled free. Sam and Luc passed out on opposite ends of the couch and Charlie and Kevin were strewn halfway across the floor with multiple blankets folded up beneath them. Dean was still awake, his mind unable to shut down after the realization that whatever he was feeling for Cas was definitely one sided, or at least the tension he’d thought was between them only existed in his own head. It wasn’t a good feeling but he still needed to figure out some way of getting a few hours of  sleep.

 

He took one of the lighter blankets from the back of the couch and threw it over Sam who was completely out from under his own blanket whether Luc stole it or Sammy just moved around too much, he didn’t know. He was grateful to see they hadn’t stolen all the throws from the living room too when he stretched out on the big comfortable sofa there and felt the warm quilt tacked up over the back of it. It was the only warm thing about the room and it felt sufficiently out of place most of the time and even more so when Naomi was around. Still, it was warm and beautiful and Dean couldn’t feel guilty for using it to keep himself from getting chilly.

 

Pretty soon he was dreaming of deep blue eyes and a soft plush bee pushing into his chest.

 

Castiel jerked awake, his head looking around to figure out why he’d woken up.  It only took him a second to realize that Dean was no longer on the recliner.  Frowning he struggled a bit to get out of the chair, his socked feet muffling his steps as he looked around for his best friend.  It was cold and he was really regretting not taking a blanket or even his glasses with him.

 

He entered the living room and paused when he saw movement on the couch.  Something stirred in his belly when he recognized Dean’s face through the blur of his eyes.  Dean never complained or even commented when they would sleep close so what changed?  Swallowing hard he moved across the room and knelt down next to the couch, his hand trembling a little as he reached out to run his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

“Dean?” He whispered.

 

When he felt the scraping at his scalp Dean fought for consciousness, but his mind was too sleep muddled. He needed to think more clearly, to process what was happening. Then like a jolt out of nowhere he heard, “Dean,” and that’s all it took. His eyes blinked open and even though his words were a little slurred he managed to croak out his shocked response, “Cas?”

 

Castiel smiled, “Yeah it’s me.  I-Is everything okay?  I mean, between us?” He whispered, his hand stilling in Dean’s hair.  He didn’t know whether to remove his hand or not so he just stayed right where he was.

 

Dean couldn’t bring it up, not with Castiel’s hair sleep mussed and his own eyelids drooping so he just smiled, “Yeah, we’re great. I’m good, just go back to sleep, okay?”

 

Castiel stared at Dean, the feeling in his stomach not going away but instead growing a bit worse.  He wouldn’t be able to sleep now even if he tried, “Then scoot over,” he said.  Dean gave him an adorable confused look that made his chest squeeze but he just sighed and pushed at Dean’s side.  “I said scoot,” he demanded with a raised brow.

 

Not having the energy to argue, Dean did as he was told and made room for Castiel in front of him. He’d have to stay awake long enough for Castiel to pass back out again and remember to turn until he was facing the back of the couch otherwise things would get really awkward really fast. Cas wasn’t a little kid anymore and Dean was technically eighteen, it wasn’t something to play around with, especially not if Cas still thought it was innocent and safe to be cuddled up with him. Dean would just have to make damn sure it was.

 

Castiel crawled up on the couch and instead of facing away from Dean he snuggled close, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist while his face pressed against his chest.  He instantly felt better and much warmer even if Dean’s breath stuttered.  Something was different between them and he didn’t know if he liked it or not.  He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from saying something and just held onto Dean a bit tighter.

 

Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest as he fought to keep himself in check. Castiel was so damn close. He tried to sleepily move away but Castiel just followed him forward. Dean didn’t have the full brain capacity to deal with his dick, so he just angled his hips away from Cas as best he could, and hoped that it would work. Though it was hard to ignore the guy’s lithe muscle and soft skin when he was draped over most of Dean’s body.

 

Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt Dean fidget and make an attempt to pull away from him.  Tears were threatening to build up and spill over but he fought them off with annoyed huff and sat up to stare down at Dean.

 

“Stop lying to me...I can feel you trying to pull away from me and I...I don’t know what I did wrong,” Castiel whispered, his voice becoming strained towards the end.  

 

Dean let out a long sigh, and sat up. Apparently he wasn’t going to be able to put the conversation off any longer. Using the softest tone he could find, Dean turned toward his friend with pleading eyes in the dark. “Cas you didn’t do anything wrong, you’re just… you’re not a kid anymore and neither am I.”

 

Castiel frowned and tilted his head a little, he knew very well that they weren’t kids anymore but he still didn’t understand.  His fingers wrung together in his lap, “Okay?” He said, a slight question in his tone.

 

“Look, I get that you may not understand it now but I just, I can’t cuddle you like I used to. Things were different then… I was different.” Dean felt a pull in his throat but he swallowed it back down. He needed to make himself clearer, he just didn’t know how. He wanted Cas to understand but he knew if he said any more that  he’d never be able to take it back, they’d both be forever changed by it and that was unacceptable. Dean could deal, he could handle it, but he wouldn’t let his stupid fixation on Cas cause any other collateral damage.

 

“You say I’m not a kid anymore and you’re right, I’m not.  So stop treating me like one.  If you don’t want to be friends with me anymore just tell me and I-I’ll leave you alone,” Castiel stammered, not able to help the way his chin trembled.  When Dean stayed quiet Castiel shook his head and started to get up off the couch.

 

Before he even realized he was doing it, Dean latched onto Castiel’s wrist. For a minute he thought it would be better to just let him go but the look he got in return kept him from going through with it. “Cas, that’s just it.. friends don’t do this. Sam and Luc are pretty close but they don’t cuddle one another on dark nights. They don’t hold onto each other like the world’s gonna end if they stop. _This_ isn’t what _friends_ do!”

 

Without thinking Dean’s voice raised as he spoke, his emotions bleeding out through the words. “Look, I get it… I know it’s just me but you gotta give me a little space here. I’m not safe for you like this anymore.”

 

Castiel frowned even deeper, moving to face Dean a bit better, “I don’t understand, you would never hurt me Dean, I know you.  But if it’s space you want, then I’ll give it to you.  Goodnight Dean,” he said, pulling his wrist free from Dean’s grip.  Without giving Dean a chance to speak he got up from the couch and hurried off towards his bedroom.  This weekend was supposed have been great and now he was going to be locked up in his room moping.  

 

He made a quick stop into the living room to snatch up his glasses and had a silent conversation with Luc who was blinking up at him with concern.  He whispered that he was fine, just needed his bed to get some sleep.  Once his brother was snoring again he hurried towards his room.  

 

Dean tossed restlessly on the couch, debating leaving all together. If not for the questions he'd get from Sammy in the morning he probably would have. He laid there for what felt like forever but in reality was probably just a few minutes before shuffling upstairs to use the bathroom.

 

When he stepped out of it he heard familiar muffled cries escaping the small slot beneath Castiel's door.

 

Castiel buried his face into his pillow, silently cursing at himself to stop being such a stupid child.  Dean was his best friend and it wasn’t like he actually said he wanted to stop being friends...just needed space.  Castiel didn’t understand why though, why Dean thought he was suddenly “dangerous” to be around now.  Yeah he was 16 and Dean 18…

 

“Oh…” Castiel swallowed hard and rubbed at his face as he tried to remember every time they’d been together recently.  The way Dean would look at him verses how he used to when they were younger.  It was different yes, actually it was the same way Castiel had seen Luc look at a boy he had a crush on last year.

 

Castiel’s heart leapt in his chest and before he could really analyze it even more, there was a soft knock on the door.  He hardly paid attention to it though, calling out for whoever it was to come in.  He was too busy staring down at his somewhat wet pillow now.

 

Dean crept in the same way he had before, slowly lowering himself down onto the floor, bracing his back against the cool iron frame.

 

“Y’know I still can't stand knowing you're upset...it's even worse when I'm the one who caused it.” He hesitated, figuring out what he should do or say, to try to help Castiel understand that none of this was his fault. But still make him see that their innocent friendship had somehow gotten ruined as soon Dean’s dick became interested. It was such a stupid reason but he wouldn't push himself at Castiel, not when it was clear he didn't feel the same way. To him, it was still just a friendship.

 

Castiel bit his lip, his face turning to see Dean sitting down next to his bed.  He had a flashback of when he was 13 and it made him smile.  Maybe things had changed between them but one of the bigger more important factor stayed the same...Dean cared about him.  Slowly he moved closer to where he could reach out and cupped the side of Dean’s face.  

 

Now that he finally understood why Dean was acting so strange and why those butterflies never quit fluttering when Dean was around he didn’t want his best friend to continue feeling like this.  Like he was some...predator or something.

 

Dean had his eyes closed and his breath stilled when Castiel turned his face a little, his thumb tracing over his bottom lip.

 

Every inch of his skin caught fire from the simple touch. Dean could feel himself shaking, feel his lip trembling under Castiel’s finger.  His whole body on edge. “Cas?”

 

“Yes Dean?” Castiel whispered, inching just a bit closer.  He could feel the tremble in Dean’s body and for some reason it pleased Castiel to no end.  It answered so many questions that he didn’t even know were there and found himself smiling.

 

“You don't have to-” Dean’s voice cut off, an ache buried inside his chest. “I’m not going anywhere…”

 

“I know but I want to, do you?” Castiel asked, his fingers slowly moving into Dean’s hair to scratch at his scalp.  It was the one thing he knew that Dean absolutely loved, even if he denied it until he was blue in the face.  He heard that familiar sigh but this time there was a tremble to it, a little groan that had goosebumps rising on Castiel’s skin.

 

Dean twisted until he was even with Castiel’s face and surged forward. His movements were slow once he made contact but Dean still managed to pour himself into the kiss.

 

Dean’s heart stuttered it's loud rhythm and his fingers trembled against Cas’ cheek as he pulled the bottom curve of Castiel’s pretty pink mouth between his teeth. He pulled away breathless, his frantic emotions boiling at the surface of his skin. “So...what's the verdict?”

 

Castiel laughed a little, his vision a bit blurry as his lips tingled.  He’d never been kissed before but he was more than happy that Dean was his first.  Scooting back a bit, he yanked on Dean’s shirt until he was on the bed with him, “I’d say yes...but do you still need space from me?” Castiel asked with a quirked brow as he pulled Dean to hover over him.  

 

“Are you sure this is what you want? We can still be just friends if it makes you feel weird or uncomfortable,” Dean hesitated, needing to make sure that Cas didn’t kiss him, wasn’t pretending to want him like this just to save their friendship. When he was pulled into another quick kiss, Dean smiled, He readjusted himself on the bed until Cas was cradled in his arms again, this time something warm settling low in his gut instead of his chest. “Then nah, no space needed here, none at all.”

 

“Good,” Castiel grinned cupping the sides of Dean’s face with both hands, “You know, you could have saved a whole lot of time if you would have just told me,” he giggled, leaning up to kiss at Dean’s lips again.  He had no idea whether or not he was any good at this but he didn’t want to stop now that this was a new thing between them.  Especially when Dean did that biting thing on his bottom lip, his entire body shuddered and a soft noise left his throat when he did it again.   

 

“You make it sound like it’s so easy,” Dean answered, grinning into their kiss as Castiel tentatively explored his lips. The hand that was scraping through his hair had him wanting more but he held himself back. It was one thing to make out with Cas it would be something else altogether if Dean started rubbing off against him. He needed to focus on their lips, the way their mouths moved together, so he did. Dean focused on kissing Cas with everything he had.

 

Time seemed to melt away, the only that mattered to Castiel was Dean, the way he felt when he would slightly push Castiel into the mattress, his lips and oh God, his teeth.  Castiel was becoming more and more of a noodle the longer Dean kissed him, the only time he pulled away was when they were both gasping for air.  Though Dean’s mouth never really left his skin, his lips trailing to his neck and nibbling there.  It had Castiel’s breath coming out in a shaky gasp and his fingers digging into Dean’s shirt.  

 

When their mouths reconnected Castiel didn’t remember his hands slipping up the back of Dean’s shirt, his nails lightly dragging over his warm skin.  

 

“A-am I doing it right?” Castiel gasped the next time Dean pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Yes, not that I think you could possibly do it wrong, but yes. You are beautiful, you’re perfect, just like this.” Dean replied, whispering the words into Castiel’s lips, his skin, his mouth wherever he needed to say it. He dropped another kiss to the pale neck where Castiel had gripped his hair tightly and pushed his mouth. Seeking to draw out the same reaction he’d had the first time, Dean’s lips brushed hotly over the base of Cas’ throat and  he smiled when he felt the quiver skin beneath him.

 

“Ungh, that feels amazing,” Castiel groaned, tilting his head back to give Dean more room.  His hand quickly covered his mouth when he moaned a little too loudly when Dean sucked at his skin, drawing it between his teeth.  “Dean…” Castiel shuddered a bit as his brain completely turned off to anything else that could possibly be going on around them.  

 

“Can...will you take your shirt off?” Castiel asked thickly, knowing full well that his face was burning.  Usually he wasn’t this bold but he wanted to see Dean.  He’d seen him without a shirt on before but this was completely different.

 

“Sure, pants are staying on though, there’s no need to rush this. It doesn’t all have to happen tonight,” Dean said with a huff of laughter. Dean rocked back on his knees and reached for the hem of his shirt but changed his mind before tugging it off. Instead he pulled Castiel up to his knees in front of him and slowly reached for his hands. He pushed Cas’ hands under the hem of his shirt and dragged them upward. Wanting the message to be clear, that Castiel could touch him, not wanting the guy to shy away from it.

 

Castiel bit his lip hard and slowly lifted Dean’s shirt off, taking in every inch of his body hungrily.  Dean was always beautiful to him but now something hot and searing pooled in his gut.  He traced over the muscles in his arms to his chest with trembling fingers that didn’t stop quivering until he was dragging them over Dean’s soft belly.  He grinned when Dean tried to pull away but Castiel wouldn’t let him.

 

“You’re gorgeous Dean,” Castiel said softly, leaning in to capture his lips as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

 

“Okay, okay.. now your turn?” Dean asked, his fingers hesitantly waiting at the hemline of Castiel’s soft tee shirt  He waited until Cas nodded before lifting it slowly. It had been a while since he’d seen Cas shirtless. He’d almost always opted to wear a shirt when they went swimming during the summertime or pretty much any other occasion. Still, he wasn’t shocked to see hard planes and tight muscle over Cas’ abdomen. Dean knew that he’d taken up running a couple years ago and it really showed in his arms and chest. Still, somehow he was shocked to see just how hot it looked from this close, “Fuuuck.”

 

Castiel grinned wide, “Very eloquent,” he chuckled, falling back on the bed and pulling Dean with him.  He allowed the kissing to continue for a few minutes before he was gently pushing Dean back with a hand on his chest.

 

“So...what,” Castiel took in a breath and let it out slowly, “what does this mean, for you know, us?”

 

Dean paused, not really knowing what to say. He imagined they were on the same page but for the first time since they’d kissed he was starting to doubt it, or doubt himself. He wasn’t sure. “It can mean whatever you want it to mean..”

 

“Well...I-I’d want to, well, be your boyfriend?” Castiel asked, looking away nervously.  

 

Dean reached for Castiel’s chin and pulled him back around until he could see into those gorgeous blue eyes. “I think I’ve sorta always been a little in love with you, Cas. You don’t have to worry about scaring me away. I want this, you, I want what’s between us. If you wanna call it boyfriends I’m okay with that.”

 

Castiel heard himself make a soft keening noise but he ignored it, “You are?” He asked, his throat locking up when Dean gave him a nod.  Castiel yanked him back down and kissed him with a hunger he’d never felt before, his fingers diving back into Dean’s hair.  It was sudden and he’d barely had time to adjust to all these new feelings but he knew that’d he always loved Dean.  But hearing that his best friend was actually _in_ love with him, made his insides go all gooey and he couldn’t help squirming a bit.  

 

There was a brief moment where their lips parted and he quickly took advantage of it, “I’m in love with you too.”

 

“Good, that’s very, very good.” Dean licked at Castiel’s lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to pull on it even harder, before biting down on it playfully with his teeth. While Cas’ mouth was open, he slipped his tongue past the barrier and licked at the soft warm surface inside. Dean didn’t keep at it for long pulling  back to see how Castiel was feeling about the new sensation, he hadn’t heard any complaints but he liked to read the reaction on Cas’ face.

 

Castiel pouted when Dean pulled away but laughed when he refused to budge when Castiel tried to pull him back down.  Everything was so new to him and it did have a bit of strangeness to it but he was enjoying it immensely.  The moment Dean’s tongue entered his mouth he had to admit, it was weird but just as he was about to really like it, Dean had pulled away.  

 

This time when Castiel tried to pull him back down, Dean came easily, his lips slightly parting as they got closer.  Castiel felt a wave of bravery and flicked his tongue out to graze along Dean’s bottom lip.

 

“Mmm,” Dean moaned appreciatively, making sure to encourage the timid exploration. Dean’s fingers traced over the bare skin of Castiel’s back and he felt dizzy from how happy it made him. How he was allowed to do it, that Cas wanted him to, only spurred him further. Dean pulled him in lightly with a soft grip to his side where his hip bone stuck out just a little. He let Castiel delve deeper, experiment with their new pastime before he called it quits. It was getting later and before they knew it, it would be time to get up and make breakfast for everyone.

 

“C’mon you should get some sleep, there’s plenty more time for this tomorrow,” Dean smiled, giving one more quick kiss to Castiel’s pliant soft mouth.  

 

“Is that a promise?” Castiel asked with a hopeful smile.  Dean chuckled,giving him a nod as they got more comfortable.  They’d cuddled so many times before but this position was new.  His back pressed tightly to Dean's chest as their feet tangled together.  Dean's breath was warm and soothing on the back of his neck making him hum.

 

“Now that I’ve got you I don’t plan to ever let you go,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s ear, his mind full of sappy ridiculous images that he planned to make happen one day. He would do whatever he needed to make sure Cas was with him, happy, and smiling for as long as he wanted to be. Their eyes drooped fast and Dean could feel the even rise and fall of Castiel’s chest as he drifted off to sleep with a wide grin pressed across his own lips.

* * *

 

Naomi entered the house quietly, making sure the door made no sound as she closed it behind her.  Her boys thought she was going to be gone the whole weekend but she couldn’t not be here for Castiel’s 16th birthday!  Smiling a little to herself she placed Castiel’s present on the kitchen table and tiptoed into the den where she thought everyone would be.  Luc and Sam were passed out on the couch, one on either end.  The redhead who she couldn’t the name of was face down on the floor while the other one Kevin, was complete on the other side of the room.  She laughed a little when she froze...where were Castiel and Dean?  There was a blanket on the recliner but neither of the boys were in this room.  Something churned in her stomach and she almost ran towards her youngest son’s bedroom.  She didn’t care who she woke up now.  

 

She pushed open Castiel’s door and made a loud sound of disgust.  They were...cuddling again and it wasn’t even that, that made her skin crawl.  Both of them had their shirts off and the way Dean was holding her son was far beyond the so called “innocent” cuddling Mary was so convinced they were doing.

 

“What is going on in here!” Naomi shrieked.

 

Castiel was so startled, he may have accidentally hit Dean in the face as he rolled of the bed, falling to the floor in a heap.  He could just barely make out his mother without his glasses and his chest squeezed so tight he couldn’t draw a breath.  This wasn’t right, she wasn’t supposed to be here until Monday!  He tried to open his mouth to speak but she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him roughly away from the bed.

 

“Answer me Castiel!” She yelled in his face.

 

“N-Nothing!” Castiel tried to argue.

 

Dean’s mind was still a little fuzzy but Castiel’s declaration that nothing was happening made him nervous. He wasn’t sure if Cas would tell his mom about them, if he would even want her to know anything and Dean wasn’t going to be the one to out him. He reached to the floor for his shirt and pulled it back over his head. “Mrs. Novak, I would never hurt him. I know you don’t like me but it’s the truth nonetheless.”

 

“You and your brother are no longer welcome in my house, get out!” Naomi yelled.

 

“Mother!  Dean is my boy-”

 

Castiel’s vision went blurry and at first he didn’t realize what even happened until he heard Dean shouting.  The side of his face started to throb and he sucked in a shaky breath, his mother actually struck him.  He turned to look at her with tears in his eyes and all he saw was pure disgust looking right back at him.

 

Dean moved lightning fast between Castiel and his mother, turning to his boyfriend with a soft look. “Cas, get downstairs.. Tell Sammy to get his stuff and get in the car. You can go with him if you want.”

 

Dean waited but Castiel didn’t move, he turned back to see Naomi looking at them both with a rage boiling in her eyes. “Mrs. Novak, I’ve never hit a woman before but if you lay another finger on him I’ll do whatever I need to do to protect him.”

 

Naomi snatched Castiel’s arm and yanked him behind her before she got right in Dean’s face, “Get. Out. Of. My. House.  You will never touch my son again, if you so much as even step foot on my property I will call the police and label you as a pedophile.  Now leave,” she said through clenched teeth.

 

Castiel tried to struggle out of his mother’s grasp but as soon as he heard that word he stilled.  Dean’s entire life would be ruined.  He stared at Dean over his mother’s shoulder and bit down hard on his lip as the tears started to fall.

 

“All due respect ma’am call the police if you want. You are much more of a threat to him right now than I am.” Dean couldn’t hide the anger in his own voice but he turned toward Cas with pleading eyes. “Cas, you can come with me. I’ll take care of you I promise, I told you.. I won’t ever leave you unless you want me to, Please.”

 

“Dean…” Castiel did try to take a step closer to his boyfriend but his mother moved in his way.  Before he knew what was happening Naomi was pushing Dean out of his room and the door was slammed shut.

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out, pounding his fists on the door.  He had stupidly forgotten his mother had a key to his room and it locked from the outside.

 

After shoving Dean out of the room and quickly locking Castiel inside his bedroom she turned towards the other boy with a deadly glare, “You listen closely you little deviant, you and your family may think it’s perfectly fine to love ones of the same gender but here, under my house it is a sin and I’ll be damned if my son’s soul will be tainted by the likes of you.  I will not tell you again, get out of my house!” Naomi shouted.

 

Dean pushed past her toward the door and shouted, “Cas I’ll never let her keep you away from me.”

 

He would have kicked the door in and taken Castiel with him if he wasn’t sure that it would damage his case. He refused to leave him there with that raging bitch monster though, not without putting up one hell of a fight. He moved down the stairs, thankful that Sam was already outside.  He let Naomi watch him drive away, but circled around a couple minutes later and parked down the street.

 

“Stay inside the car, Sam. I just need to make sure he’s okay.”  Sam just nodded in agreement too shocked or stunned to say anything. Dean climbed the trellis and positioned himself just out of sight from the window to make sure if Naomi was in Castiel’s room that she couldn’t see him.

 

Castiel stared at his door for the longest time, the last few minutes seeming so unreal to him.  He could hear shouting and screaming from downstairs, his brother Luc most likely trying to stick up for him.  

 

He sunk down on the edge of his bed, his entire body growing numb.  Everything was so confusing and he couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried.

 

Dean inched in further when all he heard was Cas and those goddamn tears that he’d worked so hard to get rid of. He tapped lightly on the window, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to bring Naomi. He would not put it past the bitch to push him off the roof just to get rid of him. He held his breath, waiting for Castiel to open the window.

 

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. She won’t keep me from you. No matter what, do you hear me, Cas? I won’t give this up, there’s nothing wrong with you loving me or me loving you. Your mom is just, she’s confused and angry and maybe a little evil but that doesn’t even matter. All that matters is this, us, and nothing else.” Dean said, pulling Castiel into his chest but not moving forward into the room. He couldn’t stay, he knew Naomi would be back but he needed Castiel to know that nothing Naomi could say or do would come between them.

 

“I know and I do love you Dean,” Castiel said before burying his face into Dean’s neck.  The overwhelming panic that had begun to rise in his chest was slowly melting away the longer Dean held onto him.  

 

“Thank you for coming back,” he mumbled.  Castiel could still hear the shouting from downstairs which was now reassuring, he knew exactly where his mother was and didn’t have worry about her bursting in on them again.

 

“Y’know you don’t have to stay here...you could come with me,” Dean hesitated. He didn’t like the idea of getting between Cas and his family and even less so with him being eighteen now but he’d do whatever he needed to if it meant Castiel would be safe and with Naomi’s first reaction being so violent, Dean was genuinely concerned.

 

“I want to...want to so badly but I can’t, Dean you heard what she said.  I know you don’t care what she thinks of you and honestly, I don’t either but everyone in our church adores her.  All she would have to do is call the cops once and your future will be ruined, I won’t allow for that to happen,” he said pulling back a bit to cup the side of Dean’s neck, his thumb dragging along his jaw.

 

“I don’t care what she does to me, Cas...I just need you to be safe. Do you really think that you’re going to be safe with her?” Dean pleaded, he knew it was a low blow but he was willing to pull out all the stops he could manage if it meant Cas wouldn’t put himself in harm’s way just to protect Dean’s friggin’ reputation.

 

“She’s...she’s never hit me before, I think if we just stay out of her sight I’ll be okay.  And besides, Luc won’t let that happen again...he’s been fighting with her ever since you left.  I promise, if it happens again I’ll leave,” Castiel said with as much of a smile he could muster at the moment.  The fighting was becoming quieter and he knew Dean would have to leave soon.

 

“Just promise me you’ll try to stay safe...tell her whatever you need to tell her to make it easier on yourself and I’ll try to figure out some way of getting you the hell out of here without getting myself in trouble,” Dean said, pulling Castiel in for a quick harsh bite of lips and teeth before he had to go. “I love you, I love you so damn much, Cas.”

 

“I promise,” Castiel said between kisses, his body stilling when it got too quiet.  He grabbed at Dean’s face to stare up into his eyes before kissing him again, “I love you too...see you at school on Monday?”

 

“Monday,” he said with a wink, before climbing further down the ledge and scrambling back down the trellis. He slid back into the Impala with a heavy ache in his gut, something felt wrong. More wrong than he expected, but he didn’t have any choice. Cas wouldn’t come with him freely until he knew that Dean wouldn’t get in trouble. So now, Dean would just have to work out some way to get his boyfriend out of that hell bitch’s grasp and not land himself in jail.

 

_Easy as Pie_

 

“Yeah right,” a voice in the back of his mind unhelpfully supplied. Dean promptly ignored it and just drove the rest of the way home. Maybe his mom could help or something, but that was a last resort. Dean wanted to do this on his own, prove to Cas he was worthy, that he was enough to save him from his bigoted, hateful mother.

* * *

 

The rest of the weekend was restless for Dean but he was longing for Monday like a lovesick pup. He just, there was something inside him that felt wrong. He had to see Castiel, safe and sound. Dean felt an strong desire, an urge to make sure no further harm came to him in his absence. Like this insatiable need flowing through him.

 

When he got to his locker where Cas was usually waiting for him, he wasn’t there. It didn’t help settle the worry building in his gut but it didn’t really set any alarm bells off either. Castiel wasn’t always on time and on more than one occasion he’d not had time to make the stop so Dean tried not to let himself get too worked up over it.

 

He began counting the minutes to lunch because Castiel always had lunch with him. Without fail he’d always pick up a tray and grab some of the weirdest combinations Dean had ever seen and then gingerly take a seat beside him so quietly that sometimes Dean didn’t even know he was there for a few minutes.

 

When it finally came time to head to the cafeteria, Dean took off running. He rushed through the halls needing to get there, to hear Castiel scold him for being silly and worrying over nothing. He needed reassurance and he ran to greet it. Though when he got there, Castiel wasn’t in sight and his stomach dropped. He found Sammy and pounce.

 

“Was Cas in Bio today?” Dean asked, knowing the two of them shared their first period class together.

 

Sam just looked down at the floor sadly a second before lifting his eyes back to shake his head at Dean. “No, man, He wasn’t in English or Drama with Charlie either.”

 

The heavy weight in his gut only wrung tighter. Castiel could be out sick, but he rarely missed school and it was just too damn coincidental that he happened to miss the first day back after the incident. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Sammy, find a ride home… I, there’s something I need to do.”

 

Sam nodded quickly, apparently understanding why immediately. Dean loved that kid, he’d have to thank him one day but right then he had something he needed to do. He skipped the last few classes not even caring as he ran through the gym and out toward the parking lot. He slid behind the wheel of his baby and pulled out. Grateful most of the lunch rush was over. He’d have gone out of his mind if he’d had to deal with traffic as well.

 

When he got to the Novak house, the pit in Dean’s stomach turned into a black hole that felt like it was swallowing him alive. Naomi’s compact car was missing and Luc was sitting on the porch with his head  in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong, where is he?” Dean spewed, rushing out of the car not even bothering to turn the engine off.

 

Luc clutched at the stupid stuffed bee that Castiel loved so much in his hands and swallowed hard, “I don’t know...she fucking took off with him while I was at class,” he growled getting up and rubbing furiously at his face.  

 

“I didn’t think anything was wrong when I left, she was acting normal.  Her car was gone like usual but when I got inside,” Luc shook his head, “It’s a mess.  I can’t really tell but it looks like she only took clothes and nothing else.  If I had known she would do something like this, I would have never left before Castiel.”

 

Luc squeezed the stuffed animal again and before he could talk himself out of it, he handed it to Dean.

 

He barely held back the choked off sob that threatened to escape when he saw Mr. Bumble. God even in his head he sounded pathetic. His fingers ran over the plush fabric but caught on a small sliver of metal that he didn’t even know was there. He’d picked the thing up countless times and had never noticed the zipper before. Curiously, he stared down at it before sliding the pin down through the metal teeth.

 

There was a note inside, and when he recognized Castiel’s handwriting, Dean had to lean on the porch rail to keep himself upright.

 

_Dean,_

 

_I don’t know what to do or how I’m going to be able to even reach you.  My mom has literally gone insane.  I thought things were okay, she didn’t talk to me at all Sunday but when I got up this morning, my door was locked and my cell phone was gone.  I tried to get on my computer but the power cable was taken!  Luc had alrea…._

 

_My mom just came in the room.  Dean she’s making me leave!  She’s terrified that I’m sick and that I need help.  I’m scared and she won’t tell me where we’re going.  I’ve been begging her to let me at least say goodbye to Luc but she doesn’t want to wait for him to get home._

 

_Dean, I’m so confused and I don’t know what to do.  The one time I tried to run out she fucking hit me again and threw me in the stupid food pantry._

 

_I know I promised to come to you but I tried, I need you to know that I did try!  I’m so sorry Dean...everything is all fucked up and I don’t even know where she’s taking me._

 

_I love you so much._

 

_Please tell Luc I love him and that it’s not his fault._

 

_Yours always,_

 

_Castiel_

 

“Is that from him?  Does it say where she took my little brother?” Luc demanded.

 

Dean heard a rushing sound in his ears and a loud, slow thump and it took him entirely too long to realize it was his heartbeat and the blood draining from his face. Dean doesn’t so much say the words, as feel them tumble of his lips in a numb sort of way.“He-he doesn’t know...she didn’t tell him where they were going.”

 

“What?!” Luc snatched at the letter, ignoring Dean’s shout as he read over the letter.  His eyes burned when Castiel said she hit him again.  Luc had swore he’d protect his brother and he’d failed him again.  Their mother wasn’t always the most stable woman on the planet but he had saved Castiel from even knowing it up until now.  

 

“That...fucking bitch!” Luc shouted, wanting to crumple up the letter and throw it but he knew it would tear Dean to pieces.  He quickly pushed it back into Dean’s hands and grabbed up a rock instead and threw it at their house.  One of the windows shattered and it satisfied him for only a second before the rage was back.

 

Dean’s gaze scraped over the words again and again until his knees went weak and crumpled beneath him. He sat there as Luc took out his rage on everything in sight one phrase in particular playing on repeat in his head. “ _She’s terrified that I’m sick and that I need help.”_

 

“He’s not sick, he’s not sick, there’s nothing wrong with him you fucking bitch,” Dean felt his lips moving but still didn’t really hear the words as they came out. He apparently spoke so loudly though that it got Luc’s attention because the next thing he knew the paper was being lifted out of his hands.

 

“Oh fuck….she wouldn’t…” Luc hissed, reading over that one line in Castiel’s letter.

 

Suddenly Dean’s world came back into focus and his head snapped toward Luc. “She wouldn't, what?...She wouldn’t fucking what, Luc? Cause I’m pretty sure she fucking would, seeing as she’s already hit him, locked him away, and kidnapped him while you were gone!”

 

Dean didn’t mean to shout at his friend but his emotions were already running high and the look on the guy’s face wasn’t reassuring him at all.

 

Luc held back his retort and decided to focus on the more important...finding his brother and getting him out of that hell hole before they did too much damage.

 

“I have an uncle, we’re not too close to him because my dad absolutely hated the guy but ever since he passed away, my mom’s been in touch with him more lately.  He’s the head of the psychiatric ward in Texas,” he said biting down hard on his tongue until he tasted his own blood, “He’s a real sick bastard and completely believes in conversion therapy.”

 

“Pack a bag, grab what money you can find. We’re leaving, now.” Dean growled, clearing his mind as well as he could. He knew it would be a long drive but he didn’t care. The last thing that was going to come between him and Cas was a stretch of blacktop. He’d need to grab a couple things of his own, raid his savings, but it was worth it if it meant Castiel didn’t have to spend a whole night in that place and Dean planned to make sure he wouldn’t.

 

Luc grabbed at Dean’s arm before he could get too far, “Dean...if we go get him my mom is going to rain all kinds of shit on us.  Would your parents be willing to take us in until I can get a handle on all of this?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know but we’ll work it out, just go get your stuff, Luc. I don’t care what that bitch does to me he’s not going to stay there any longer than necessary.” Dean answered.

 

He used the small window of opportunity  while Luc gathered up some clothes and whatever else he’d need for the next couple days, to call his mom. He was more than a little grateful when she picked up at the house.

 

“Mom, I-I don’t have much time to explain, but Cas is in trouble and Luc and I are going to get him and bring him back. Can you grab a couple outfits and the money I’ve got hidden under my mattress and throw it in a bag for me?” Dean was talking over her, she was obviously worried and he understood that but he didn’t have time and he couldn’t exactly hear everything anyway, his brain fuzzy and adrenaline filled.  


“Dean!  Just, stop for a second.  What do you mean Castiel’s in trouble?  Honey, just explain what’s going on and maybe I can help,” Mary said, her head spinning.  The second her son uttered the words, she knew it had something to do with Naomi.  That woman was a piece of work and had been a thorn in her ass the last couple of years.  But she’d absolutely refused to give up on Castiel.  The boy was too sweet and Dean was so gone on him...she’d do anything for that boy.

 

When Luc still hadn’t came back outside yet, Dean took a deep breath finally relaxing with his mother’s soothing voice on the line. “We weren’t even doing anything but she caught us in bed together Saturday morning and flipped out. I tried to talk Cas into coming with me but she threatened to label me a pedophile and he wouldn’t leave after that…” Dean took another deep breath feeling like everything was closing in around him, but knowing he had to push forward if he wanted to get it all out. “When he wasn’t at school today I left at lunch and came here and found out that, that _bi-_ Naomi kidnapped Castiel and Luc thinks she might be taking him to a psych hospital in texas that will _fix him_ into being straight.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Mary didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that she’d cursed, usually she did but Dean was 18 now and this situation warranted it.  

 

“Dean, as your mother I should be scolding you about leaving school but I’m not, I’ll call the office and excuse for today and the next few until you get Castiel back home.  Sweetheart, I know you want to race out and get him but I will not allow you to use up your savings.  I want to help as much as I am able to. You know I’ve always loved Castiel and there were many times I just wanted to kidnap him myself,” she laughed a little.

 

“So get your ass home and I will give you the emergency credit card.  And no arguments son, if I could go with you and beat that woman into the ground I would but I have to stay here for Sammy.”

 

“Just get some of my stuff together, please mom. I’ll be home in about ten minutes. Luc’s finishing up here and then we’re headed your way,” Dean replied, allowing himself to feel like he had his head above water for the first time since it all happened. He had been worried that his couple hundred bucks wouldn’t cover the gas and food if he had to drive all night and day. It was nice to not need to stress over that too with his mother’s help.  He’d checked out the hospital and it was over seventeen hours away but Dean knew Naomi would have to stop before she got there. It would at least give him a chance of beating her there.

 

“Alright, I will.  Be careful!” Mary said just before hanging up the phone.  Running her hands through her hair she ran through the house to get John’s old duffel bag from the closet and then into Dean’s room to start shoving in some clothes.  In the back of her mind she knew she should be calling the police but how many of them would actually raise a finger to the “good natured church goer” Naomi Novak?  She paused in her rough packing when she suddenly remembered that she did actually know someone who could help them out.  Keeping that information in the forefront of her mind, she finished up and carried the bag into the kitchen.

 

“Get a move on it, Novak” Dean yelled, pulling his door tightly shut and reviving the engine suddenly feeling quite a bit better about the outlook. If nothing else he could wait outside the hospital for the bitch and make sure Castiel never saw the inside of the place. He’d like to stay out of jail, but Dean knew he’d do whatever he needed to, so it didn’t matter. Cas wouldn’t have to suffer someone screwing with his head, even for a little while.

 

Luc pulled his backpack up higher on his shoulder and ran down the walkway after locking up the house.  He was hoping once they got his little brother, they’d never have to live there again but that was still a long way to go.  

 

“Sorry man, I called Charlie to let her know what was goin on and thought maybe with her hacker thing, she might be able to find my mom’s car,” he said once he was in the car.

 

“Good thinkin, my mom’s gonna help too,” He answered, putting the car in reverse and digging out of the driveway. He continued once the pavement was passing quickly under his baby’s tires. With a sour expression, Dean finally forced out the words he knew he needed to say, “One time exception, never to be repeated, ever… but if something happens and we have to drive all night you can take second shift. So once we get on the road you might wanna try to get a nap.”

 

“Wow, you must really love my brother,” Luc said with a teasing grin but his eyes said something completely different.  They had an intense silent stare down that ended with Luc giving Dean a smile and a pat on the shoulder.  Dean was one of his closest friends and anyone who was willing to drive half a day to save his baby brother from whatever torture his Uncle Alistair was going to inflict on him...well, Luc would be crazy to not approve.  

 

“Let’s go get Cassie,” he said with a sigh as Dean tore down the street.

* * *

  


“Alright boys, I have a cooler packed for you with drinks and whatever I could find in our cupboards.  Here’s the card, try not to go too crazy okay Dean?” Mary said handing it over to her son.  Once it was in Dean’s hand she tipped up his face and forced a smile.

 

“You’ll find him, I know it.  And, I may know of someone who can help us, may even be able to protect Castiel if Naomi decides to come after him.  Oh, and Luc, in case you were wondering.  You and your brother are staying here,” Mary said sternly, pointing her finger at the oldest Novak.  Luc blushed a little but the smile on his face was huge and thankful.

 

“Thanks mom, I-, just thanks.” Dean said, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing one half of the cooler to pack it toward the car. “I’ll call as often as I can and don’t be surprised if Charlie and Kevin show up later… they’ll want to help too.”

 

Luc helped him carry everything out and there was something squirming inside of him and he knew if he didn’t settle it, he’d be miserable to be around the entire time. “Load everything into the backseat, I’ll be right back.”

 

Dean ran back into the house and headed straight toward his mom, pulling her in for a tight hug. His heart pounding in his chest as he just breathed her in. His mom was so amazing he honestly felt sorry for people who weren’t her kids” Thank you, thank you for everything. For accepting me, for not being like -her,” Dean said, the tears forming around the lids of his eyes making his vision blur.

 

Mary swallowed the lump in her throat and kissed her son’s forehead, “I will always love you no matter what.  It breaks my heart that someone as sweet as Castiel has a horrible mother but he’s had you all these years and I raised you well.  Go get him and bring him home,” she said wiping the tear that managed to break free and roll down Dean’s cheek.  

 

Dean took in a couple quick breaths and made sure he held everything else back. He’d have time to whine about it later...he had a boyfriend to save.

 

Castiel sat quietly in one of the chairs in their room, his hands wringing together as he waited patiently.  His mother wasn’t looking at him or even talking to him now, she’d barely even said a word to him this whole time.  It wasn’t until they entered Texas that he had an idea where they were going and it took every ounce of will to not pee his pants.  His uncle was terrifying in a normal setting but knowing what he did and how he did it…

 

He had sent so many thankful prayers when they pulled into what was probably the creepiest hotel he’d ever seen.  Now all he had to do was wait for his mom to fall asleep or something so he could sneak out.  She couldn’t lock him in and there wasn’t even a closet in the room that she could use to trap him.  

 

“I’m taking a bath Castiel, you are not to leave this room, do you hear me?” Naomi demanded.  Castiel nodded but didn’t look at her.  He held his breath until she was in the bathroom and turned the water on.  The second he heard the spray he was tearing out of the room.  He wanted to go to the office and beg to use their phone but he didn’t want to raise any alarms so he opted for the very gross looking pay phone next to the main building.  

 

He smiled for the first time in hours as he pushed in the coins and then punched in the number for the Winchester household.  He couldn’t remember a single phone number, only theirs.  Mary had drilled it into his mind over and over again when he was little.  At the time he didn’t understand why she’d been so insistent but now, he was grateful for it.  

 

The second he heard her soft hello Castiel let out a sob, “M-Mary?  It’s C-Cas,” he managed to choke out.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. Thank God! We’ve all been worried sick about you. First things first, are you okay?” She asked, her voice breaking a little as she reached for a pen and paper and waved her hands wildly until Charlie and Kevin moved closer. She was so relieved to hear his voice even if he sounded like he was scared and trying to keep quiet. Mary couldn’t let herself get distracted she needed to stay focused to help.

 

“Yeah, I’m...I’m uh, no, no I’m not okay.  I’m scared and I know where my mom’s taking me.  Well, I know who she’s taking me to anyway,” Castiel groaned, rubbing at his eyes to try and stop the stupid crying.  “I just want to come home…”

 

“Honey, it’s going to be okay.. Dean and Luc they’re on their way...so calm down just a second...Take a deep breath for me Castiel, I wanna hear it okay..?” She asked, listening intently to make sure he followed her instructions. As soon as he inhaled and exhaled a couple times she continued, “Now, do you know where you are or have any idea how long you’ve been driving? Anything to help them find you?”

 

A fresh wave of tears started to flow the moment she said that not only his brother but his boyfriend was coming for him as well.  He took a few more deep breaths and licked his lips, “I’m somewhere in Texas...I know it’s north of Abilene...that’s where my uncle lives.  We had to stop for the night and I think the hotel is called something like The Morning Star?” Castiel laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

 

“We’re going to get you home safely, Castiel. I promise. Does she know you’re gone?” Mary asked, needing clarification before she told him what to do next. If Naomi was already out searching for him he’d have to find somewhere to hide, if not maybe he could go back to her and act as if nothing was different so she wouldn’t suspect anything had changed.

 

“No...I couldn’t risk her calling the police or something.  She’s in the shower so I don’t have much time left,” Castiel looked around nervously before pulling the phone closer, “Before I go...I just wanted to thank you Mary.  For being a better mom to me than she ever was,” he whispered.  Something in his gut dropped and he knew he had to race back.  

 

“I have to go...bye Ma-mom,” Castiel hung up the phone and tried to calm down the sob that was wanting to overwhelm him.  He didn’t have time to stand here, if Dean was coming for him, Castiel had to make sure they stayed at this hotel for as long as they could.  Biting down on his lip he took off running back towards their room.

 

“Love you, stay safe” she said but the line was already dead. Mary hoped that the boy didn’t have even more of a headache to deal with now. Taking a deep breath she turned her cordless phone off and back on again.

 

“C’mon baby, pick up…” she pleaded, knowing Dean well enough to know he would even if he was driving.

 

* * *

 

 

Luc let out a huge yawn, they’d been driving for a several hours now and his butt was on the verge of going numb.  Dean was busy staring out the window, his thumb tapping on the steering wheel to whatever it was he was listening too.  It wasn’t his kind of music but as Dean so eloquently stated, he had to “shut his cakehole”.  

 

Looking around he found the bag of snacks and grinned, instantly going for the homemade peanut butter cookies.

 

“Oh no you don’t, those are Cas’ favorites and I don’t want your grubby little fingers all over them. Pick somethin’ else.” Dean said, in a low growly voice. He knew it was a little rude but he couldn’t care less at the moment. They’d been on the road for a long time and for all he knew Castiel was just getting further away while they stopped for gas or to piss or whatever else they had to do. His mind was going crazy as he dug into the cooler to grab a cold pop, needing the caffeine. It was getting dark and he hadn’t slept properly since Naomi woke him up with her witchy shrill voice.

 

He was just about to pull back onto the road when his phone started ringing.

 

“Hey mom, what’s up?”

 

“Oh thank God!  Dean, Castiel just called the house-”

 

“Fuck, is he okay? Where is he? Did they already beat us there? Did she take an airplane? I don’t understand,” Dean rambled, every worst case scenario he could imagine spilling through his mind. So much that he didn’t even mind that he cursed while talking to his mother, which he never did. Thankfully before the panic could set in too far, she stopped his incessant babble.

 

“Baby calm down.  I think Castiel is physically okay, he’s a wreck though but he managed to get away from her long enough to call here.  He wasn’t able to tell me much except for where he thinks he is and the name of the hotel that you might be able to find on your gps.  It’s called The Morning Star Hotel and it's somewhere north of Abilene Texas,” Mary explained.

 

“Inn, it’s The Morning Star Inn and I’ve got it pulled up it’s in Anson, Texas….” Charlie paused, checking their route and accounting for some of the slower traffic areas and road work, before piping up again, “If I’ve done my math right and you guys aren’t going super slow.. you should only be like an hour maybe hour and a half away, Dean!” Charlie squealed, a bright smile pulling all the way up her cheeks as she high-fived Kevin who was standing right next to her.

 

“Anson? Uh… I think that’s more like forty five minutes away…” Dean winced feeling as if his mother was probably doing the same. He hadn’t gone outrageously fast on the slower roads but when it came to highway he sometimes forgot just how hard his foot was weighing down on the pedal.

 

Mary shook her head and laughed fondly, “Dean...it will not help Castiel or yourself if you get pulled over.  They’re not going anywhere and you’ll get there in time to get him.  Be careful and call me the second you get away with him.  Understand?” She said.

 

“Yes ma’am I promise to call as soon as we’re all safely back on the road. Now that I know where he is and that he’s probably stopped for the night.. I can slow down a little,” he lied, knowing she’d probably read it for what it was either way and not caring. Like hell he was going to let that bitch sniff something was different and take off with Cas again.

 

“Mmhmm.  I love you and give him an extra tight squeeze from me, goodbye sweetheart,” she said.

 

Dean said his goodbye, clicking the phone off as soon as he did knowing she’d hang up just as quickly. He took a deep breath, pulled out of the gas station parking lot, grateful they’d just filled the tank.  Once they got back onto the Interstate Dean turned to Luc, “So… should we talk strategy? I think I can get us there in forty minutes..”

 

“Did she say that Cas was okay though?” Luc asked completely ignoring what Dean was saying.  He got the gist of the conversation but didn’t hear a clear answer whether his little brother was even okay.

 

“Yeah, man.. well no, he’s not fucking okay.. but he’s not physically hurt and that’s what I’m choosing to focus on right now so I don’t go out of my fucking head, okay? okay. Now...plans? How are we gonna get him out of there without having her call the police?” Dean asked, already working small strategies around in his head.

 

If he had a way to get Cas a message things might go a little easier but he didn’t, so he’d have to work with what they had. Which was a hotel and the possibility that Naomi might be a deep sleeper, that was literally all the intel he had at the moment and Dean was not pleased with that.

 

“I’m not sure man, the only thing I can think of is pray that this place has parking spots in front of the actual rooms and I’ll be able to spot her car.  I’ll tap on the windows until I find theirs...you’re not going too because if my mom wakes up, she’ll take it easier if she sees me.  Hopefully only Cas will hear it and we can just take him,” Luc said before shoving a few crackers into his mouth.

 

It went against every fiber in Dean to sit back and let Luc take care of it, but the guy had a point. If Naomi woke up to Dean’s face the result would not be pretty and while he wanted to be the one to get Cas out, to save him from her, Dean knew that Luc’s albeit vague plan is the best chance they had. “Okay, I’ll play getaway driver then, ugh… If I never see a gas station taco stand again I’ll be a happy man.”

 

Just like that, a silence settled between them once again and Dean reached over to turn the radio up as the mile markers sped by his window.

 

_Soon, Cas. Just hold on a little longer, sweetheart. I’m coming for you._

 

* * *

 

Luc stared at the weirdest hotel he’d ever seen, his mother was definitely off her rocker for even choosing this place.  It looked as if someone took over an old farm and just threw down several buildings that resembled run down barns.  

 

“Wow...um, drive around until I spot her car,” he said shaking his head as he looked around the lot even more.  

 

“I’m surprised she’d even stay at a place like this.. I figured she was more the silk sheets and jacuzzi tub type…” Dean muttered under his breath as the tires spun quietly on the gravel. He shut his lights off when he came around the corner not wanting to do anything that might cause the beast to awaken.

 

Thankfully the parking lot was pretty lit up so he didn’t really need them too much. When they rounded the back side where the pretty stone turned to a disgusting bright blue he cringed at the thought of what it might look like in daylight. When he took in the small compact sedan sitting outside the furthest room from the office he turned to look,  “That’s your mom’s car isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, it is.  Okay, let me out and go park somewhere in the dark.  I’m sure Cassie’s waiting for us but my mom...I can never tell with her.  Sometimes she’ll sleep through me and Cas destroying the kitchen but will wake up the second I try to sneak out of the house,” Luc said, flinching at that particular memory.

 

“Okay, look I’ll turn around and pull up to the side over there where if you have to, you should just be able jump in.. I’ll pop your door back open as soon as I get turned around you’ll see me from the end of the lot but she won’t be able to unless she follows you all the way out…” Dean’s nerves were kicked up even higher now that it was happening. He was itching to get out of the car but he kept telling himself over and over again that Cas would be fine, that Luc would take care of him.  “Just.. just get him out as safely as you can and yell if you need backup.”

 

“Will do Bro,” Luc took in a deep breath and finally wrenched himself out of the car.  His heart was in his throat and he was praying that his mom would be asleep.  It was nearing 11:30 and his mother never went to bed any later than 10:30.  

 

He got up to the window he was hoping was their room and waited for Dean to get into position with his car.  Once he was situated, Luc started tapping.  At first there were no sounds and he was about to go to the next window when he heard a muffled thump.  His heart dropped down into his gut and he was about to scramble away when the curtain drew back just a smidge, revealing weary blue eyes.

 

“Cas,” Luc whispered, a huge smile breaking through as his brother quickly got to the door and came out, “Shhh, hey it’s okay, you’re okay baby brother.  We’re not gonna let her hurt you anymore.  Cas, hey listen to me, is there anything in that room you need?” Luc said cupping the sides of his face.  His glasses were gone which made him frown, Cas never went anywhere without them close by.

 

“N-No...mother...she broke my glasses before going to bed.  Saying that if I tried to run I wouldn’t get anywhere,” Castiel stammered.  He was so tired but relieved to see his brother.  And if Luc was here, that meant Dean was close by as well.  He tried to look around but it was useless, everything was a blur.

 

Luc bit down on his lip but kept himself in check, “It’s okay Cassie, that’s why you have me and Dean.  Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again, I promise.  C’mon, let’s get you out of here before it wakes up,” he said with a grin.  The knot in his chest loosened when he heard the familiar soft giggle from his brother.  He wrapped his arm around Castiel and quickly led him towards the Impala where he knew Dean was becoming too impatient.  

 

It took all his energy not to rush out from behind the wheel when he saw the flicker of light hit dark hair and heard the sound of two sets of footsteps slowly, steadily heading toward him. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. There hadn’t been any screaming or yelling, and neither of them seemed to be in a major hurry. He would stay where he was until they were safely away from Naomi and then he’d let Luc drive so he could sit in the back with Cas and never take his hands off the boy ever again.   
  
“Don’t hurry on my account…” Dean teased, trying to keep his tone light.

 

Even though he couldn’t see very well, he could make out the door but it took Castiel a few tries to get the stupid thing open.  When he finally did it was with a frustrated huff and he was crawling over the passenger seat to hug his boyfriend.  He was practically pulled onto Dean’s lap but he didn’t care, just kept his hold around Dean’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he whispered against his shirt.

 

“I told you, she’ll never keep you from me,” Dean whispered, kissing softly over the slight discoloration of Castiel’s cheek, barely holding back the rage to not go give Naomi a little payback himself. Dean quickly remembered that Cas was safe now, he needed to get them back home where he could take care of his boyfriend properly.

 

As soon as Luc was back in the car, Dean pulled out quietly still not wanting to deal with the cops if Naomi happened to wake up because he got stupid and peeled out. Of course once they hit real blacktop again Dean let his tires squeal toward home.  Once he got a few miles away from the hotel just before they needed to get back on the Interstate, Dean pulled off to the side of the road. He opened his door and got out, reaching a hand back in to help Cas “C’mon sweetheart. I gotta check in with mom and that backseat is calling our name. Luc, you can drive...this time..this _one_ time.”

 

“Oh I’ve been waiting for this moment for a loooong time,” Luc grinned as he slid into the driver’s seat.  

 

Castiel laughed, his head shaking as he and Dean crawled into the back seat.  He waited for Dean to get situated, his back up against the door and Castiel draped over him, his ear pressed right above Dean’s heart.  His entire body relaxed as Luc pulled back into traffic, that hideous hotel getting farther and farther away.

 

Dean shifted until he could pull the phone from his pocket and quickly hit redial, he’d made his mother a promise he intended to keep, mostly because he knew that she’d be worried sick if he didn’t call. Otherwise he’d just focus on keeping as much as Cas wrapped around as much of him as humanly possible.

 

As soon as she answered the phone, Dean smiled. “We got him mom, Naomi’s gonna have a nice surprise waiting for her in the morning.”

 

“Oh thank God!  We’ve been so worried, is he alright?” Mary asked, sinking down into a chair.  Sam, Charlie and Kevin all shouted happily and high fived each other which made Mary laugh.

 

“Yes, and no…” Dean didn’t really want to tell her what he’d seen, but Castiel nodded at him gently, giving him the okay. His mother’s voice carrying that far through the phone. “She musta smacked him around, he’s got bruises all the way down his cheek and he’s not wearing glasses so..”

 

Castiel bit his lip and gently took the phone from Dean, “Hello Mary,” he said, smiling big when she let out a sigh of relief.

 

“There you are, honey. It’s really good to hear your voice again. Things are better I take it?” Mary slumped further down into her chair, folding her arms over the table, even more relief flooding through her with the small shy voice, so different from what it had been hours earlier. John had came in several times to offer her coffee but she’d turned him down, not needing anything to make her any more anxious.

 

“Yes, I feel like I can breathe again,” Castiel said softly, “Mary...you know my mom is going to come after me right?” He asked even though he knew perfectly well that Mary could take care of herself, he just wanted to be sure that she even wanted to.

 

“I imagine she will, I wouldn’t let a gem like you go easily…” Mary started but then realized as much as she wanted to protect Castiel, wanted to let him stay young, she needed to deal with it seriously. “Castiel, I have a friend. If you tell her what your mom did, where you thought she was going to take you, how you felt around her the last few days… she won’t let her take you away again. She’s a dear friend of mine, and a nearby sheriff, but more than anything she’s just and fair and she’ll do what’s best for her if you can just talk to her.”

 

Castiel’s chin trembled a bit but he nodded, managing a weak yes when he remembered she couldn’t see him, “I-I’ll talk to her,” he swallowed hard and nuzzled the other side is face into Dean’s chest a bit, “I don’t know what me and brother would do if we didn’t have you and your family,” he said softly.

 

“Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out..” Dean answered, pulling the phone back up to his ear.

 

“He’s mostly okay, and he’ll be even better when we get home in the morning. Tell our loser friends we said thanks, and y’know...whatever.. just thanks.” Dean said, feeling a heat rush up the back of his neck when he’d almost admitted he loved those idiots out loud. Pfft, yeah right.  

 

Mary laughed softly, “Alright, be safe.  I’ve already talked to your dad about sleeping arrangements which we’ll speak with you about when you get home.  Love you my little hero.”

 

“Yeah, _loveyoutoo,_ ” Dean said, hoping like hell Luc didn’t give him shit for it. He didn’t think he would, knew Cas wouldn’t he was too goddamn sweet for his own good sometimes. When Dean pushed the phone back into his pocket, he remembered something.

 

“Hey, you wanna know what makes me really, really happy?” He asked, a teasing grin on his lips that Castiel probably couldn’t see but maybe he could feel it pressed into the top of his head through the messy spikes of dark hair.

 

“What?” Castiel asked tipping his head up to look at Dean.  It was dark and his vision was absolutely horrible but he could make out the whites of his teeth when he smiled wide.

 

Dean reached under his bag until he felt the plush soft fur and yanked, pulling Mr. Bumble out from the underneath the seat and into his tight grip. Handing it over, Dean’s smile didn’t waver, his heart thundering with happy relief to have Castiel in his arms again. “A happy Cas.”

 

“Oh my God, Dean you’re the best,” Castiel laughed, holding his stuffed animal close.  He pecked at whatever skin he could reach which ended up being the underside of Dean’s jaw before dropping his head back down to his boyfriend's chest.

 

“Thank you so much,” he sighed, feeling warm and safe for the first time all day.

 

“Anything to see that smile,” Dean replied, pulling Castiel’s face up to meet his for just a moment  fore releasing him again. The last thing Dean wanted to do was aggravate the bruising marks Naomi had left on him. “C’mon let’s take a nap...we’ll be home in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

When Dean finally got out of the Impala he felt like his legs were going to fall off. Still he stood straight and did his best to haul a sleepy Cas through their front door. He let his mom take a long look at the side of Castiel’s face but then quietly just ushered him upstairs. Dean helped him into bed, tugging at his chuck’s before letting him get all the way under the covers and tucked him in snugly. Dropping a kiss to the top of his head.   
  
Dean would have stayed if not for the look in his mother’s eyes when he started up the stairs. It was clear that they were going to have a talk and as tired as he was, he’d rather get it over with than have it hanging over his head. So he traipsed back down the staircase and was barely able to pour himself a cup of coffee, before his mom had him pulled tightly into her chest.

 

“Have I told you how amazing I think you are?” Mary asked as she held onto her son tightly.  When she got a brief nod she let him go and brushed some of his hair off his forehead.  She waited for him to finish up with his coffee before moving with him to sit down at the table.

 

“I’ve already talked to your father before he left for work and he agrees with me so don’t think you have to worry about what he thinks.  We’ll allow Castiel to stay in your room for now but under no circumstances will there be anything more than making out between you two.  You hear me mister?” She said pointing a finger at him with a slight smirk on her face.

 

“Mom, I-I wouldn’t. We just started dating last weekend and with all the trouble that’s already  caused… I’m not in any rush to push things.” Dean said, drawing a sip of his coffee in. The smooth bitter taste feeling familiar on his tongue in a way that only meant home. He was just so damn relieved to have Cas back here again, to have parents that loved and respected him no matter who he loved or what he wanted to do with his life. Sometimes it was all a bit overwhelming, but he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

“I know sweetheart but I still have to make sure you understand what boundaries we expect from you.  While you were upstairs, Luc said he was going back to his house to start packing stuff.  I allowed for Sam to go help him so you and Castiel could rest.  I did try to talk him out of it to get some sleep but he seemed on edge so I’m expecting that woman to show up at some point today or tomorrow.  Under no circumstances are you to talk to her Dean, I will handle her.  I’ve already called Jody and Donna to tell them everything and they’re already working on helping Castiel to either emancipate himself or for Luc to take custody,” Mary explained, taking a sip from her own coffee only to wince when she realized how cold it got.

 

Dean nodded his agreement to stay out of it. If that’s what she wanted him to do, what Jody and Donna agreed, well...that’s the only real choice he had. He was so tired that even the coffee wasn’t keeping him awake, “Okay, I’ll stay out of it...Cas will answer whatever questions Sheriff Mills has for him, and then hopefully we can get back to our lives.”

 

He was about to head back upstairs when he stopped, turned back in his seat and looked at his mom, all warm smiles and blonde hair that smelled like strawberries in the summertime. “I’m gonna ask Uncle Bobby for a job… I’ll finish up school and stuff but I wanna get a place for me and Cas as soon as I can. I-I don’t need your approval, but I’d like it.”

 

“Dean..” Mary felt her throat lock up at just the idea of her oldest son already moving out.  It was something that would eventually happen of course but she didn’t want it to.  She got up from the chair and took his hands, “You know you don’t have to right?  You can stay here as long as you want and save up the money from working with Bobby.  But if you feel like this is something you have to do now, then of course you have my support.”

 

“Not now, but soon. I want-need to show Cas I can take care of him, that he doesn’t need her or her money.” Dean answered, a knot tied in his throat. Castiel was used to nice things, he wasn’t spoiled or materialistic, but he’d never had to worry about money and never really learned how to make or manage it.

 

The Winchester’s had enough, Dean never wondered if he’d have to miss a meal or anything, but from a young age John had taught them the value of earning money, and made them work to buy things if it was something they wanted but didn’t need. Dean knew he had to prove to Cas and to himself that he could provide for them and even though things might not be as good as they once were, he’d still make sure that they had what they needed.

 

“Baby, I know how you are but I want you to understand that this, is not something you need to worry about right now okay?  You’re only eighteen and still need to finish school  Castiel loves you and just what you did last night proves how much you’re willing to do for him.  Before you take any big leaps, talk to him first okay?” She said, squeezing his fingers and giving him her warmest smile.

 

“I promised to finish school mom, but I’m serious about this. I know- It’s not just Cas, okay? I need to prove it to myself. But I’m not walking out the door today, so this..it can wait a little while, but I am going to do it, mom.” Dean thought long and hard about his decision over the quiet weekend, under the panic when he didn’t see Cas at school, and all along the mostly silent drive to and from getting him away from that woman. He’d asked himself time and time again how he was going to sleep at night knowing he’d torn Castiel’s family apart. And while Naomi was a despicable human being, she was still his mother and Dean had pretty much taken that from him. He’d do whatever he had to in order to make it up to him.

 

Mary smiled proudly at her son as she pulled him in for a hug, “Okay, go upstairs and get some sleep kiddo, I’ll wake you guys for lunch later,” she said, pressing her lips to his forehead.

 

Dean kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug before heading back upstairs. He’d do his best to find some way of thanking her for never making him wonder if there was a point that she’d stop loving him. Because Dean grew up thinking that there was no mother in the world who wouldn’t love her kid, no mom who wouldn’t kiss a scraped knee or help their kids make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches even if they made a mess, no parent who would ever judge them for being different or wanting something other than what they’d imagined for them.

 

 _The day Dean met Naomi Novak he was nine years old and that was the day he learned better_.

 

Dean crawled into bed, loving the way Castiel immediately clinged to him still mostly asleep. He shook his head and pulled the boy closer, finally letting his weary eyelids fall heavily to his cheeks.

* * *

 

When Castiel woke up next he panicked for a few seconds, still thinking he was with his mother in that stupid hotel.  But when strong arms pulled him in closer he calmed, the familiar scent of cinnamon that always seemed to follow Dean around filled his nose.  

 

He was safe, he was home.  Mary wouldn’t let his mother in without a fight and even though he was trying his hardest to not act like a baby, he couldn’t help the sudden onslaught of tears.  He was still so exhausted and his face hurt.  The bruises on his wrists were sore and Dean hadn’t even seen those ones yet.  

 

Dean hummed softly in his sleep and Castiel let out a stuttering breath when his boyfriend pressed his lips to his forehead.  He wanted to so badly to go back to sleep but he couldn’t.

 

“Shh, s’okay now. I’ve got you, sweetheart. No more thunderstorms.” Dean muttered, still half asleep as he hugged his arms gently around Cas’ torso and nuzzled his nose deeper into the crook of his neck.

 

Castiel felt a little laugh bubble out of his mouth and he hugged Dean closer, thanking God for helping him find someone as amazing as Dean.  He honestly couldn’t even fathom where his life would be without him, it was terrifying but amazing all at the same time.  

 

His breathing started to slow a bit as he dragged his fingers through Dean’s hair, scratching at his scalp as he chewed on his lip.  Naomi would be showing up soon, that much he knew and he was slowly starting to freak out about that.  He didn’t want to go with her but he was still only sixteen.  Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to block out the image of how she towered over him in that hotel, screaming profanities only inches away from his face.

 

Dean was woken up by a sharp pain in his head. His eyes popped open to the sight of Cas with his eyes slammed shut nearly shaking. Dean didn’t even realize that it was the hand Castiel had fisted in his hair that was causing the ache until he started rubbing down the long line of his boyfriend’s back in small circles. When he calmed, and loosed his grip, Dean felt the sting in his scalp fade away. “Shh, hey you’re okay now, remember? I promise, we won’t let her take you, no matter what.’

 

Castiel’s body sagged against his and Dean felt his own minor thrill of relief. He kept soothing Cas the only way he knew how and fortunately it had always seemed to work. “Hey, you trust me..right? You know that no matter what, I will never let her hurt you again, Cas. Even if it means we sneak out to the Impala and take off for anywhere but here. I won’t let her have you back.”

 

Castiel nodded timidly, his fingers soothing the spot where he had pulled a little too much, “I’m sorry...I don’t even know where that came from,” he sighed heavily and curled up against Dean’s chest.  

 

“Everything is just so overwhelming and I’m tired but can’t sleep...ugh,” he groaned, wiping at his eyes with annoyance.

 

“None of that, now…I can’t imagine what you’re going through, nobody can Cas. It’s perfectly acceptable to be upset and scared and anything else you might feel.” Dean took a second to drop a kiss onto Castiel’s forehead not wanting him to have to lift his swollen face. “There’s nothing wrong with you, sweetheart. I promise.”

 

Dean cuddled him there awhile longer until the tears were effectively wiped away. ‘I think mom’s probably got some kind of lunch ready, why don’t we head downstairs and grab a bite, then maybe we’ll both feel up to a shower.”

 

Castiel blushed and he bit his lip, slowly pulling away to quirk his brow up at Dean, “You sure about that?” He asked with a small laugh.  Castiel wouldn’t mind seeing his boyfriend in all his glory but he wasn’t sure it would be fair to Dean if he got excited and Castiel wouldn’t be able to...help him out.

 

Dean looked back at him in confusion until he realized what he’d actually implied.

 

“I didn’t mean like that,” he said with a warm smile. Not even entertaining the thought for more than a second, Cas had been through enough in the last couple days, he wasn’t going to push things any further than they’d already been. He didn’t want to force Cas into making bigger decisions while his head was already filled up with everything else. Still, he didn’t want to seem opposed, “ I wouldn’t mind that at some point. Not today though.”  

 

“I wouldn’t mind either,” Castiel smiled, leaning up to give Dean a small kiss, “You’re too good to me, I love you,” he whispered dragging his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone before kissing him again.

 

“Love you too, and there is no such thing… now let’s get downstairs before your vacuum of a brother eats all our food.” Dean teased, pulling away with a smile and started to hop down the stairs when he heard a whine. He stopped cold in his tracks and looked to where his hand was joined with Castiel’s and the long sleeved sweatshirt that he’d been wearing since they picked him up. “Cas...did I hurt you?”

 

“N-No…of course not...it’s just...” Castiel quickly answered, his throat locking up as he slowly pulled up his sleeves, revealing the dark bruises on his wrist.  He squeezed his eyes shut and dipped his head so low his chin was touching his chest.  

 

“Fuuuck,” Dean hissed, his rage flaring up for what felt like the millionth time since Saturday morning. He held on tightly to Castiel’s fingers though, not wanting him to feel the loss of heat or warmth and maybe not wanting to feel it himself either. He opened his arms and gestured for Castiel to move closer, knowing that if he tugged on his hand again it would likely just cause more pain. When Cas practically fell into him Dean just chuckled, rubbing at his back some more.

 

“Shh, it’s fine..not your fault. C’mon I think Sheriff Mills is here… she’s a nice woman, she’ll help us.” Dean said, being careful to not injure any more bruises Cas might have as he ushered him the rest of the way downstairs with a hand on his hip.

 

Castiel was torn, part of him wanted to just go back up to bed but he was also hungry and knew he had to figure this all out before his mother showed up.  When they entered the kitchen, he shied away, almost hiding behind Dean’s back for some reason he himself didn’t quite understand.  Yeah, he’d always been quiet and sometimes shy but to actually hide away from people he didn’t know?  It confused him even more and just gripped tighter to the back of Dean’s shirt.

 

“Hello boys!  I was just about to come up and tell you lunch was almost ready,” Mary said with a bright smile that dimmed a bit when she saw Castiel’s reaction to the two ladies in her kitchen.  She shared a concerned look with Dean but swallowed it down.

 

“Cas, this is Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum, Dean I’m sure you remember them both.  They’re here to help us out,” she said.

 

Dean didn’t pull Cas forward so much as move to greet Jody and Cas kinda followed. The sheriff pulled him into a hug and he felt her shaking her head at him as she did it, “What have you gotten yourself into this time, kid. Who told you that you had to be some kind of hero, huh?” she teased, patting him lightly on the back before Donna bear hugged him into her chest.

 

Dean laughed but made sure she took it easy on Cas and didn’t assault his person just because that was her way of being friendly.  He backed away a little pulling Cas close in against his chest, so there was no more hiding but he still got the full contact of Dean’s body alongside his.

 

“Cas, You remember us talking about Jody,” he prompted, rubbing at his back as he waited for Castiel to gather his courage.

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and fought past whatever this new anxious feeling was and forced a timid smile, “Hello Jody...Donna.  I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what-” he sighed again and just gave them both a pleading look, begging them to understand.

 

“Oh don’t you worry, hon. I’ll make it as quick and painless as possible, k?” Jody answered, her hand on Donna’s wrist to keep her from rushing forward. She gave Castiel a small smile, hoping not to overwhelm the boy, but the bruising on the side of his cheek chuffed her in a very wrong way. On instinct she wanted to reach out and soothe, but she knew that the boy probably wouldn’t welcome touches from strangers for a while and she couldn’t blame him. “But get you a bite to eat first. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

 

Castiel felt himself smile for real this time and he was able to ignore the ache in his face, Jody had the same presence that Mary did and it instantly soothed him.  He managed to pull away from Dean to head over to where the food was but before he could start filling a plate, he turned and latched on to Mary.

 

“Thank you,” he said, the weight of his words heavy with how many things he was actually thanking her for.

 

“Oh, Castiel. You don’t need to thank me for loving you, sweetheart. That’s always been come easy to us Winchesters,” she whispered with a small chuckle, barely holding back the tears under the weight of his appreciation. The truth though, is that she hated he felt the need to thank her for being a decent human being.

 

Dean filled a small plate, building a burger just how he knew Cas liked it and adding in a few chips as he tried not to watch his mother gingerly hugging his boyfriend. If it had been a normal hug Dean would have laughed or just smiled with fondness, but Castiel had this look of vulnerability on his face that made his stomach roil, so he turned away.

 

When he finally felt Cas back at his side, he passed his food over. “Don’t get used to the five-star treatment,” he teased, dropping a small kiss to Castiel’s forehead knowing he’d wait on the guy hand and foot for the rest of his life if that’s what Cas wanted.

 

Castiel blushed but smiled anyway, leaning up to kiss Dean’s cheek, “I’ll try not to, but no promises,” he said before turning to sit at the table.  He opted for the seat next to Jody, he didn’t know either of them but Jody felt more familiar than the other woman.  She seemed nice but Castiel didn’t feel a connection with her.  

 

He waited until Dean was situated next to him before taking a bite of his burger.  Humming softly, he let his eyes close as he chewed slowly, “So good…”

 

Dean just shook his head fondly, Cas responded to a burger like a dog to Pavlov. He could understand the love of beef and bacon the way his mom always seemed to cook it to perfection but the guy was more than a little enthusiastic sometimes.

 

Jody and Donna both started making plates even though Dean had offered, them being guests and all but they wouldn’t have it and told him to take care of his own stomach and that they were perfectly capable of feeding themselves. The conversation was light and airy while they ate, nothing too drastic. Dean could feel that everyone was trying to make Castiel feel more comfortable and it seemed to be working but it just left Dean more on edge. He was waiting for the hammer and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing it drop.

 

Once their bellies were full and their plates were mostly clean, Dean helped Mary put everything away and Donna started a pot of coffee. He sighed in relief because it was soo much better than Jody’s, not that he’d ever mention that out loud. Still when the pot finished brewing, Donna asked his mom to show her something in the other room, like it wasn’t blatantly obvious what they were doing and with a small slide of her hand across Castiel’s shoulder, they disappeared through the doorway leaving Dean and Cas alone with Jody.

 

“Okay, Castiel. I’m going to ask you some questions, some are easy, some more difficult, and a couple that will probably make you uncomfortable. There will even be a few that seem a little silly considering I already know the answer, but as of right now, I’m Sheriff Jody Mills and not your hopefully new friend. okay?”

 

Castiel nodded, swallowing hard as his hands folded in his lap, “Okay,” he said, grateful that his voice was steady.  He reached under the table to take one of Dean’s hands and squeezed his fingers.

 

“Dean, I’m perfectly happy to let you stick around but I’m gonna need you to keep quiet, is that clear?” she asked, a strict but loving look in her eyes as she said it.

 

Already feeling like he wanted to fight it, Dean knew he couldn’t. If he objected Jody would just kick him out, and Cas needed him so he’d do what he had to and keep his trap shut if it meant his boyfriend wouldn’t have to go through this alone. He nodded in response, feeling as if that was the best way to make his acceptance clear.

 

“Alright then, let’s get started,” She said, pulling the small clipboard closer to her chest and grabbing up the pen clipped to her open jacket.

 

Name: _Castiel James Novak_

 

Date of Birth:   _March 15_ , 2000

 

Social: ###-###-####

 

Mother’s Name: _Naomi R.Novak_

 

Castiel swallowed hard and bit on his lip when he stammered out his mother’s name and even more so when she asked about his father.  He pulled one of his sleeves down and wiped at his eye.

 

Father’s Name:   _Charles Novak_

 

“Okay, now that we have the formalities out of the way, I need to state a reason for my visit today and I know this is might be uncomfortable, but can you tell me in your own words, why I was brought to see you today, Castiel?” Jody asked, doing her best to look gentle and welcoming. This would be one of the most difficult parts of their discussion but it needed to happen. She’d probably also have to either take him to a hospital to document bruises or maybe she could get by with taking them over the Winchester’s white tiled kitchen with her cellphone. Jody really didn’t want to put this kid through any more hassle than necessary.

 

Castiel felt a tremble start from his spine that he couldn’t stop, “M-My mom, she um, she walked into my room and found me and Dean sleeping.  We hadn’t done anything but kiss but she thought the worst….I-I’m sorry, I feel so ashamed for asking this but-” Castiel turned watery eyes up to Dean and felt a wave of embarrassment and shame wash over him, “Can you get Mr. Bumble for me?” He whispered.

 

“Anything you need, sweetheart.” Dean whispered, squeezing Castiel’s hand before heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs to retrieve his boyfriend’s safetynet. Sure some people might have laughed at him because it’s a stuffed animal, but Dean didn’t see any difference in the comfort it provided Cas and the comfort he got from his baby..it just seemed more acceptable to carry your car around with you. He rolled his eyes at how stupid people could be and tried not to let himself get too worked up.

 

“I’m more mature than this...I promise,” Castiel said, laughing a little bitterly.

 

“There’s nothing immature or weak about what you’re doing, Castiel.” Jody did her best to comfort him while still wearing her safe-distance sheriff hat, though she’d already gotten pretty fond of the kid. It wasn’t bias as much as it was instincts telling her that there was no way this kid had brought any of this down on himself. The fact that even Dean who could be a sarcastic little ass sometimes wasn’t even speaking up or making a fuss told her a lot about everything that the boys had been through over the past couple days. Mary had told her small things, little things that she needed to say to push Jody’s buttons. She knew the drill, she had a weakness for kids and Mary had every right to use it to her advantage. She’d have done the same in her position.

 

Castiel nodded and felt some of the tremors fade away, “I’ve never, really thought about what I was...but I know I’ve always loved Dean.  My mother, is extremely religious and to her, being gay or anything other than straight, is a mortal sin.  So when she found us together, she became infuriated.  She threatened Dean and slapped me across the face…”

 

Dean took a deep breath before sliding down into his chair and putting the stuffed bee into Castiel’s lap where he had good access to it and it was still mostly out of sight in case he was trying to not draw attention to it. He squeezed gently on Cas’ thigh and then moved his arm to wrap around the back of Castiel’s chair so that he could feel him all along his back and shoulders.

 

“And this was, when?” Jody asked, knowing it was incredibly recent, but needing to ask none the less.

 

“Saturday morning.  My sixteenth birthday was on Friday and my mother was supposed have been gone the entire weekend,” Castiel said, petting his fingers through his childhood toy.

 

“So your mother left town and you invited your boyfriend over, were you alone in the house?” Jody said, half gritting her teeth as she did it. She didn’t want to ask the question but if she didn’t phrase it properly the locals would be biting her heels and saying she was letting him off gently and Mary already warned her about the kind of reputation Castiel’s mother seemed to have in the area. She didn’t want to take any chances.

 

“No, my older brother Luc, Dean’s younger brother Sam, and our two other friends Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran were there as well,” Castiel answered.

 

“Did your mother know you were expecting guests when she left?” Jody asked, honestly curious for the first time in the investigation. Castiel seemed mostly at ease answering questions about Dean or anyone else, but when it came to talking about his mother he prickled every time Jody mentioned her.

 

“She knew exactly who would be there.  She argued against Dean and Sam coming over but Luc managed to convince her.  I don’t know what he said to her, just that she agreed to let them come over and spend the night.”

 

“So your mother knew that your current boyfriend was expected to stay all night with you, without parental supervision, when she left...is that correct?” Jody asked again, barely fighting back a smile.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said with a nod.

 

“And when she found you in your bed with your current boyfriend, what was her first reaction? I believe you mentioned a physical trauma?” Jody asked, her desire to smile now faded with the bright purple and blue evidence across Castiel’s cheek.

 

Castiel flinched a little, his fingers tightening in the bees fur, “She started yelling, demanding to know what was going on.  She grabbed at my wrist after I fell off the bed and Dean tried to placate her but it just made her even more angry.  She told him to get out and-” Castiel looked up at Dean and felt a little more courage, “that’s when I said that Dean was my boyfriend...but I barely got the word out before she hit me.  Dean tried talking to her but I’m afraid I don’t really remember what was said, I was in too much shock that she struck me.”

 

“I can imagine, does that mean this was the first time she’d ever slapped you?” Jody asked, because she needed to. It was pretty clear that Castiel was shy and timid but she didn’t think he’d been suffering years of abuse and neither of the Winchesters had picked up on it, though sometimes people could really surprise her.

 

“Yes, she’d always say cruel things but she never actually laid on hands on me...not until now...now it seems she just can’t stop,” Castiel sucked in a shuddering breath, his head tilting when Dean rubbed his neck.

 

“I really am sorry you have to relive this, son but I need you to take me through this with you step by step and it’s painful but I promise it is actually necessary.” She said, a small frown tugging at her lips because she couldn’t find the strength to smile. God this woman, made Jody’s skin bubble up with disgust and rage. “Okay so tell me what’s the next thing you remember, after she struck your face? I know you have trouble with the words that were said, but just focus on whatever you can remember about what happened or what comes next in your mind,”

 

Castiel nodded and sat up a bit straighter to rest his arms on the table.  Mr. Bumble was still safe on his lap and Dean’s hand slid from his neck to his back, helping to steady him, “I remember Dean telling me something but my mother started to push Dean out of my room.  My door has a lock on it but can only done so from the outside.  My mother’s only locked me in my room a few times before but this felt...so much worse.  I could hear Dean and my mother outside my room and I tried getting the door open but it didn’t help.”

 

“I do remember my mother threatening Dean, telling him that she’d call the cops and claim that he r-raped me,” Castiel shuddered hard at the word.

 

Dean bit hard on his lip, knowing Jody didn’t want him to speak up but not being able to stay quiet when such an important detail was missing. So he held his index finger up giving Jody the chance to allow him to talk or ignore it.

 

“Mr. Winchester do you have something you _need_  to add?” Jody knew the kid well enough to know that he’d have bit back anything he didn’t need to say, but still.. she didn’t like taking chances. She’d have to hope this didn’t hurt either of their cases.   
  
“What she said was, that she’d call the cops and label me as a pedophile.” Dean answered, wincing hoping he hadn’t just opened a can of worms, but he didn’t care about any of the repercussions on himself, as long as Jody got what she needed to keep Cas safe.

 

“And are you a pedophile, Mr. Winchester?” Jody asked with a strict tone that Dean had honestly never seen out of her before.

 

“No, ma’am. I had a couple girlfriends when I was younger but they were all my age and Castiel is the only person I’ve dated since I turned eighteen. The only person I’ve been interested in for a couple years now,” Dean said, fighting the urge to duck his head in embarrassment.

 

“Are you engaging in sex with a minor, Mr. Winchester?” Jody asked, voice still firm enough to make Dean swallow hard. Had he really done something that wrong? Was this punishment or was it something she had to do? Dean couldn’t read her face she gave him nothing.

 

“No ma’am. We kiss, and I’ve held his hand a few times but that’s it. I don’t..I mean I’m not looking for that….” Dean thought he’d stop there,  he thought the best choice was to be short and direct but something was burning on his tongue and before he knew what was happening, it came rolling off his tongue. “A couple of years ago I kinda thought Cas was Ace,  I mean, asexual and if was, if he is..I’m totally okay with that. I won’t ever do anything to hurt him.”

 

“Your statement has been added to the record, Mr. Winchester,” She answered, turning her attention back to Castiel with a short sigh and an apologetic smile turned toward them both. “So your mother forced your boyfriend out of your room and locked you inside it, as she apparently did on previous occasions. Is that correct?  

 

When Castiel nodded affirmatively still seemingly reeling from her line of questioning toward Dean, Jody continued. “Once you were locked inside your room, what can you tell me about what happened next?””

 

“Uh-um, well Dean snuck back around to my house to make sure I was okay.  My mother and Luc were fighting, screaming at each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying.  Dean wanted me to come over to his house to get away from my mother but all I could think of was what my mom threatened and I couldn’t let that happen.  So I promised Dean I’d call him if something else happened and that I’d see him on Monday at school,” Castiel sighed tiredly but trudged on.

 

“I thought things were okay, my mother barely spoke to me all day on Sunday.  But, after Luc left for his class at the university, whatever mask she’d been wearing came off.  She started screaming at me that I was a sinner and every time I tried to move away, she’d grab at me,” Castiel said, slowly lifting his sleeves so the bruises became visible, “She told me she was taking me away, that I’d never see Dean or any of the Winchesters ever again.  I didn’t know what she was even talking about but I managed to write a letter to Dean, shove it into my stuffed animal and hide it in Luc’s room before I was dragged out of the house.”

“Before she got me out of the door I tried to pull away when she hit me across the face.  It was with the back of her hand which hurt way worse than any of the other ones had,” Castiel brought Mr. Bumble up on the table and had to resist the urge to hide his face in it.

 

Jody’s maternal instincts were going wild but she kept it in check. This was how she stayed professional. She took a deep breath and kept her voice steady and even offering as much comfort as she could, which didn’t feel like nearly enough. “At this point were you in fear for your life, were you worried that your mother might inflict _more_ emotional and physical trauma on you while in her care?”

 

Castiel’s bottom lip trembled as he stared down at the almost faded black and yellow fuzz, he wanted to stop talking about this.  Dean rubbed his back and it took a moment for him to finally answer, “Not for my life but...the other stuff yes.  She um, she got me into the car and started driving.  I begged her to let me at least say goodbye to my brother but she wouldn’t allow it, kept saying that I could see him when I was fixed...when I wasn’t sick anymore,” He sniffled.

 

“I know this is difficult, Castiel but I need you to clarify for me that your mother put you in a situation where you were afraid to say no, forced you into a vehicle using that fear, and took you against your will, correct?” Jody asked, barely fighting the urge to take the badge off and knock some sense into the woman herself, Not that she’d need to she imagined, Mary Winchester was a spitfire and seemingly pissed enough for the both of them.

 

“Y-Yes,” he whispered.

 

“Okay, and can you tell me what you were thinking, how you were feeling, or if that’s too much just start where you can and lead me through how you got back here to lawrence,” she said, watching the emotional drain this was having on Castiel, but she was almost finished.. she just needed to get him through a little bit more.

 

The urge to quit was right there on the tip of his tongue but he pushed through, Dean’s hand rubbing little circles all over his back never stopping once, “I was freaked out for the first part, I didn’t know where we were going but it wasn’t until we passed into Texas that I got really scared.  My uncle...he’s a psychiatrist but his methods…” Castiel swallowed hard, the feeling to gag making him pause.

 

“He’s a huge believer of conversion therapy which I’ve heard he likes to include intense shock therapy.  I knew I would never survive that, I just wanted to go home but there was never a chance to run away from her until we pulled into this hotel called The Morning Star Inn.  The moment she went to take a shower I ran out and called Mary.”

 

“So would you say that you were in fact scared for your life once you realized there was a possibility that your mother was taking you to a facility that might cause you unknown mental, physical, and emotional distress…” Jody took a deep breath, barely trusting herself to finish out the phrase. She hated doing this shit, hated it with a passion. So many hurting children out there but if she was going to help Castiel, she’d need to keep going. “And did you believe that she planned to entrust you in the care of a conversion “therapist” who may still be operating even after the supreme court ruled against it?”

 

“Yes and yes, she was on the phone with him a lot and I heard her give him permission over the phone to do whatever he had to...to f-fix me.  I started crying and that was the last time she hit me, told me to be a man and stop sniveling like a child.  That...that my dad would be so ashamed of me,” Castiel covered his face as the sob he was trying so desperately to hold onto bellowed out.  It was one thing to be a “disappointment” to her...but his dad?  His chest hurt so bad from even thinking it.

 

Dean had held his tongue as long as he could but instead of facing Jody he gently pulled Cas into his chest. rubbing softly at the back of his neck. Letting his voice drift quietly against Castiel’s ear, he finally broke, “She is wrong, she’s so wrong, sweetheart. Your dad, he-he was a nice man.”

 

“I don’t know if he was okay with gay couples or anything, but I remember a lot about him and he- he wouldn’t have let her say those things to you,” Dean said, his voice getting a little louder with the passionate belief he was feeding into the words. He didn’t remember Chuck perfectly because he’d passed away when they were really young but he knew the difference between Naomi and a parent who actually loved their child.

 

Castiel let himself cry for a few minutes, his entire body beginning to ache and his head pounded with a migraine.  He wiped at his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, “It wasn't long after I talked to Mary that Luc and Dean showed and I left with them.”

 

Jody squeezed gently at his shoulder seeing the strain all over him and knowing he’d given everything he could. “Okay, can I just...I hate to ask but if you don’t want me to photograph and document your bruising, I can escort you to the hospital and they can do it there...it’s whatever you’re more comfortable with, Castiel.”

 

Castiel felt Dean squeeze his side and he nodded, “I-I think I should be okay,” he swallowed hard and looked at Dean, his face going red with embarrassment.

 

“Do...would you mind…” Castiel tilted his head towards the other room and looked down shyly.

 

“If that’s what you want, yeah… I’ll just be right in the living room.” Dean answered, dropping a hopefully comforting kiss to Castiel’s forehead. He took a deep breath and stepped away. He could understand why Cas might want some space for this part but it was an itch under his skin all the same.

 

Mary pulled him onto the couch quickly though and her and Donna just kept talking about something, Dean didn’t pay attention. He just stared at the kitchen doorway waiting until he could see a flash of messy black hair, the sleeve of a big yellow hoodie, or the tip of a converse, anything that said Cas was finished.

 

Castiel had to take a moment to steel his nerves as he finally pulled off his sweater, then his thin tee shirt.  His mother hadn’t hit him anywhere but on the face but she did poke him hard enough in the chest that it left bruises.  

 

He kept his head down as Jody slowly got up, the sound of her phone clicking the only indication that she was even moving around him.

 

“Can you state that for the record all these wounds were in fact caused by Naomi Novak?” Jody asked, once she finished taking all the pictures she could stand to take. Not quite ready to hand his sweatshirt back, he’d have to settle for the small bee he’d placed down on the table.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said quietly.

 

“And for the record can you state that these are the _only_ physical traumas inflicted by Naomi Novak?” She asked again, making sure she hadn’t missed anything.

 

Castiel sighed, his eyes shutting as he nodded, remembering at the last moment that he was actually supposed to verbally say it.

 

“Yes, these are the only ones,” Castiel stated.

 

“Okay, one last question Castiel. Would you like to file a restraining order against Naomi Novak. It might not actually keep her from making contact, but will help you if she goes against it after she’s notified.” Jody finished, knowing the kid needed more than a little break. She gently handed him his sweatshirt and allowed him to redress as she kept talking.

 

“Yes, please,” he said, pulling his sweater straight, thankful that he could hide underneath it.  He was hoping this was the last of it, he just really needed to lay down.  Maybe he could even talk Dean into getting some ice cream…

 

The sheriff signed the bottom of her document and then allowed Castiel to shakily scribble his name across the right side and then sat the clipboard down feeling like she’d just gotten rid of a heavy weight. She opened her arms and smiled. “Now that that’s settled, would you wanna give your new pal Jody a hug?”

 

Castiel smiled brightly and moved over, wrapping his arms around the woman.  It was like hugging another version of Mary, the warmth and strength that held him close made him feel incredibly safe.  

 

“Thank you so much,” he said with a hum.  The anxious pit spreading through his gut and chest felt much smaller, a little easier to get under control.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me? What’s between someone’s legs ain’t got nothing to do with what’s in their heart and that boy loves you, too.” Jody answered, squeezing just a little harder when she made sure that none of the injured parts were under her grip. “Mary and the boys will keep you safe, and I’m only a phone call and a few minutes away.”

 

Castiel nodded, his eyes welling up again, “Thank you Jody, that means so much to me,” he laughed a little and pulled away just a bit, “It’s a little overwhelming but once I settle down, I’ll feel so much better knowing I’m with people that actually care about me,” he said.

 

“Well, we’re family now.. So if you need anything…” She stopped, knowing he understood what she meant. “Just get out there before poor Dean has a heart attack. I can practically hear him pining from in here.”

 

Castiel giggled, giving Jody one more hug before making his way into the family room.  He couldn't help grinning when Dean perked up, his eyes all wide as he looked at Castiel.  He motioned for Dean to come over and moved towards the stairs, waiting for his boyfriend at the foot of them.

 

Dean would have rushed forward if it didn’t make him look like an idiot, so instead he calmly got up from the couch and moved toward the stairs. And then he immediately pulled Cas into his arms as soon as he could reach him. “Are you okay, is it over now?”

 

“It’s over for now and I’m okay.  I feel a lot better now that this part is done but I’m also exhausted,” Castiel said before turning his face to nuzzle against Dean’s neck, “Wanna lay down with me? Then maybe we can go get some ice cream at Ellen’s diner?” He asked softly, his body melting against Dean’s.

 

“Of course. Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Dean gently twined his fingers with Castiel’s not rushing this time, trying not to pull any pain into his boyfriend’s already bruised wrist. He followed Cas up the stairs and into his, no _their_ room and smiled when he thought of it that way. It wasn’t just the grownup aspect, it was the fact that they had something, they shared it together. It was nice.

 

“I’m sure Sammy will be back from school then and he’ll probably beg to go.. But if you just want it to be us, I think he’d understand.” Dean offered, stripping out of his shirt and reaching for a pair of soft pajamas from his drawer.

 

“Do you want something to sleep in?”

 

“Just some pants please, I wanna keep my sweater on,” Castiel said with a yawn, dropping down onto the edge of the bed, “I’d love for Sam to come.  I just...really want things to go back to normal, be calm.  We’ve only been dating for what, three days and already we went through so much drama,” Castiel laughed.  He was tired of crying, he was aggravated with feeling scared.  If he could turn it around to maybe laugh a little, he was going to do it.

 

Dean tossed Cas a pair of his sweats with a drawstring, it was something he’d need if he expected them to stay on. Dean’s hips were quite a bit wider than Cas’ and he liked his clothes baggy. He went for the button on his jeans but then thought better of it. “Do you-I mean, would you like me to change somewhere else?”

 

Castiel gave him a wide smile and shook his head, “No, as long as the boxers stay on for now I don’t mind seeing you...well, only if you’re comfortable with it,” he answered, standing up to start changing into the pjs as well.

 

“Okay,” Dean grinned, turning his back though, he did it for multiple reasons but mostly because Castiel felt light and flirtatious and if Dean got caught staring at the bruises with rage in his eyes, the mood would probably go south quickly. So he shimmied out of his jeans and huffed a small laugh when he heard a quiet whistle from behind him. Then tugged on the faded striped pajamas, the smile still wide against his cheeks.

 

Castiel felt like a huge weight had lifted from his body and he waited until Dean was straightened out before he hugged him, pulling him down into a kiss, ‘I love you,” he said against Dean’s lips.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart...so fucking much,” Dean answered, kissing him back as playful and teasingly as he could. Dean moved them toward the bed slowly, loving the anticipation and the buildup even if he knew it wasn’t really going anywhere. He was happy for things to stay as they were and he was pretty sure that’s what was best for Cas as well.

 

He fell back onto his bed with a loud “oompfh,” as Castiel followed him. Dean hadn’t realized he’d been holding on still, but his boyfriend seemed okay with the situation so he didn’t freak out. “Ouch, you’re heavier than you look… I think it’s all that muscle you got running.”

 

Castiel giggled, leaning down to kiss Dean’s chin, “Don’t forget swimming,” he grinned, rolling them over until Dean was hovering over him.  This time he wasn’t so nervous as he trailed his fingers over Dean’s thick shoulders to his biceps, then back up to trace over his clavicle.  Dean was so beautiful to him, every inch of him warm and willing to protect him from anything.  Sighing softly he looked at Dean through his lashes and pouted.

 

“I really wish I had my glasses, I don’t like when you’re fuzzy,” he chuckled.

 

“Oh.. wait here hold on. Don’t move, k?” Dean asked, remembering something with a small curl of hope fluttering in his chest.

 

Cas gave him an odd look but nodded and Dean hopped up off the bed. He rummaged through the smallest drawer in his dresser before quickly grabbing them up and half shouting a quick, “Aha!”

 

When he got back over to the bed he opened the frames up and slipped them onto Castiel’s face. They were an older pair and maybe the prescription wasn’t perfect anymore but he’d left them behind and his mother had just bought him another pair. Dean tried to give them back but Castiel said not to bother, but Dean wasn’t in the habit of throwing away anything so expensive, so he’d held onto them..just in case.

 

“Oh my God!  You still have these?” Castiel laughed touching at the frames before reaching out for Dean with grabby hands.  As soon as his boyfriend was back to hovering over him he cupped the sides of Dean’s face and smiled, “So much better, thank you,” he laughed.

 

“Are you sure they’re okay.. Not too old, or too tight?” Dean checked, before lowering himself back down to his previous position. His nose just barely hovering over the hard black plastic middle of Castiel’s newly added glasses. With a teasing laugh he asked, “Still see me okay?”

 

Castiel barked out a laugh and playfully pushed Dean’s face away, “My prescription hasn’t changed much so I can’t tell right now and they’re not too tight,” he answered sliding his hands up Dean’s arms to wrap around his neck.

 

“You know, as much as I hated and somewhat still hate storms...I’m kinda glad for it.  Who knows where we’d be if you hadn’t found me when we were kids,” Castiel said with a sigh.

 

“I think we’d be here… it might have taken a bit longer and maybe it's cheesy or whatever, but I know that you’re special in a way that I can’t imagine anyone else ever being,” half frustrated with the way the words weren’t coming out right, Dean sighed, “I mean, to me...to me you’re more than what most people find. Am I making any sense whatsoever?”

 

Castiel blushed, “Yes, you are because I feel the same way.  I think I honestly had a crush on you from the very start,” he laughed as he dragged his fingers through Dean’s hair, “I mean you were my new best friend’s older cooler brother, I was screwed from the get go.”  He winked at Dean and leaned up to peck at his lips.

 

Dean responded by tugging Castiel’s lip between his teeth and playfully chomping at it. He slotted their legs together, careful not to push it too far. He kissed and sucked at the opening of Cas’ mouth with a playful smirk as small sounds of pleasured sighs were drawn out of his boyfriend’s throat. “You snuck up on me. It was like I didn’t even see it happening but then one day I just got caught up in those blue eyes and I knew, I knew things would always be different with us.”

 

“Mmm, me too.  I knew deep down that friends didn’t act like we did with each other but I always pushed it away, not wanting to let go of this,” Castiel said brushing their lips together before brazenly biting at Dean’s bottom lip and sucking hard on it.  He grinned when Dean moaned, a satisfied flutter swelling in his stomach.

 

“That’s funny, I told myself that it was different with you than it was with Luc because you were younger, and I felt protective of you because of it, but.. Something especially when I got older, and figured out things about myself, it changed and then I guess we just, we made sense.” Dean replied, finally crawling over Cas to spread out on his soft mattress and pull his boyfriend in close against him. It was a familiar comfort he was worried he’d never have again, and it felt like a completely new thing at the same time.

* * *

  


Naomi got out of the car and shut the door quietly, every nerve in her body wanting to leave this horrid house.  She should have followed her instinct all those years ago and forced a more firm separation between Dean and Castiel, move him to another school.  Now she was paying for that  and her poor son, her poor sweet innocent son was so swayed by these people it made her chest squeeze so tightly.  

 

When she woke up that morning to find her son gone, she knew exactly who had come for him.  She tried to call Luc but her oldest son was either ignoring her or his phone had died.  She hoped for the later but, she knew just how angry Luc would get when he realized Castiel was gone.

 

She glanced down in the car’s window to fix her hair before marching up to the front door, her hand knocking steadily against the wood several times.

 

Mary was just finishing up her conversation with Deputy Parrish when there was a loud knock on the door. She looked over at him with a soft smile. “I’ll bet you anything that’s her, my family doesn’t knock.”

 

Shutting down her instincts, Mary went to the door and opened it with a smile. “Hello, Naomi. Would you like to come in?” she asked, her tone as nice as she could possibly make it through gritted teeth. Deputy Parrish stood a couple feet behind her, the restraining order peeking out of his pocket. That thought caused a genuine smile to slip onto Mary’s lips.

 

“No, I am only here for my son. I know he is here,” Naomi answered, her chin raising up a bit.

 

Jordan Parrish moved through the entryway with a stern look on his face. “I’m sorry ma’am but that’s going to be a problem. A restraining order was filed against you this afternoon and from now until the court date appointed to you, you’re not allowed to contact him in any way, nor are you permitted to knowingly put yourself within one hundred feet of him.”

 

“A restraining...what is the meaning of this!  What in heaven’s name have you done to my son!  You have brainwashed him, turned him against his own mother!” Naomi shouted, her body shaking with rage as she glared hard at Mary.  She wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look right off her face.  How dare this woman do this to Castiel...Naomi was only trying to get him the help that he so badly needed.

 

Jordan opened the form and pointed out the signature along the bottom where Castiel signed and dated agreeing that he hadn't been coerced to file the claim. “Ma’am I know this must be frustrating for you but you will have a chance to speak for yourself in fourteen days at your scheduled hearing.”

 

Noticing that Mrs. Novak wasn't moving or even looking at the document, Jordan continued to verbalize the necessities, “Mrs. Novak. As of today, you will not be permitted on school grounds, you cannot call, text, or contact Castiel through any means available to you. Do you understand these rules Mrs. Novak?”

 

Naomi’s teeth gritted together, “Yes,” she snarled out, her back straightening and shoulders rolling back.

 

“Okay, ma’am. I need to inform you that if you violate this order, there will be serious consequences. If you’re reported for having disregarded this in any manner, it could lead to your arrest, not to mention how poorly it would reflect on you with the upcoming trial,” taking a quick breath Jordan stepped over into Mrs. Novak’s eyeline where she was glaring at Mary, and he continued. “Do you understand the information I’ve given you and the ramifications should you violate any of the restrictions mentioned?”

 

“Yes,” Naomi answered once again.  Her nails were digging deep into her palm, more than likely breaking the skin.

 

“I need you to sign and date here, ma’am. Then I’ll be out of your hair.” Jordan finished, hurriedly handing over a pen. He’d have offered to stick around given the looks in both of their eyes, but Jody had instructed him to leave after issuing, and he wasn’t one to fight his boss.

 

“It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Winchester. I’ best be goin’ now.”  Jordan said, looking over his shoulder. He gave a quick nod as she smiled at him and then moved toward his truck. Mrs. Novak must not have noticed the sheriff’s department logo over the side.

 

“What have you done to my son to make him turn on me!” Naomi shrieked the moment the truck pulled away.  She was at the end of her rope and wanting nothing more than to reach into that house and grab at Mary.  

 

“Oh, I just fed all kinds of crazy ideas into his head,” Mary answered, a smug smile pulling at her lips. Mary crossed her arms over her chest and kicked a boot against the door jam before moving forward, closer to the stairs where Naomi was standing.

 

“I even told him that I’d love him no matter who he wanted to date, to marry, start a family with... even if it was a,” she paused for dramatic effect and whispered, “girl!” Her eyes going wide over the word like the sarcastic ass she could be from time to time.

 

“You had no right Mary Winchester, that is my son, not yours.  If you wish to teach your children to live in sin then that is on you but I will not allow my sweet boy to be tainted by the likes of you,” Naomi spat even though she took a step back from the other woman.

 

“Oh really? I couldn’t tell. I think that boy has so much of his father in him that there wasn’t much room left for you. He’s all full of love and hope, something I’m sure you could learn about if you tried.” Mary answered, moving forward again, loving the way that Naomi seemed to be cowering away from her. Eventually though, Naomi got to the top of the stairs and couldn’t get any further without actually leaving and the woman was too stubborn for that, so Mary leaned in real close and she smiled bright and wide and maybe a little crazy.

 

“You listen to me Naomi Novak, and you listen good. If you so much as think about leaving another mark on that poor boy, I won’t need the police to get involved. As a matter of fact I think it would be quite convenient if they forgot all about you as long as Castiel was happy and healthy. Do I make myself clear?” Mary asked, her voice quiet but steady as she watched Naomi’s eyes widen in realization.

 

“Y-You wouldn’t…” Naomi choked out, her breath sticking in her lungs when Mary just quirked up a brow.  Naomi scrambled down the stairs and hurried off to her car to where she felt was a good distance between them.

 

“I don’t care if you have the sheriff in your back pocket, I will get my son back, mark my words Mary Winchester!” Naomi shouted before sinking behind the wheel and tearing out of the neighborhood.

 

Jody couldn’t help snickering as she pulled the door open a bit further to find Mary staring after the car.  If it were possible she’d completely believe it if smoke would come out of Mary’s ears at that moment, “That went surprisingly well,” she grinned, leaning up against the door frame.

 

“Oh please, that woman’s a coward if I ever saw one. When she loses in court, she’ll run. And if we’re really lucky, she’ll stay gone.” Mary said, shaking her head at Naomi’s utter ridiculousness. She wasn’t sure if Jody heard her threaten Naomi or not, but it was true either way and she didn’t care who knew it.  

 

“All that matters is that Castiel is safe and if we can keep her out of his sights, then he’ll be calm up until the hearing.  Donna and I will work with him before then,” Jody said moving closer to her friend.  She grabbed at her shoulder and squeezed.

 

“Don’t worry, Castiel will be free of that horrid woman, no matter what,” she said, giving Mary a knowing wink.

 

“Thanks, Jody. I don’t know how I would have handled this without you.” Mary said, patting the hand her friend had put on her shoulder.

 

Mary pulled out her phone and texted her son telling him it was safe to come home whenever he wanted. She knew that he’d been keeping Castiel out intentionally trying to avoid the moment Naomi showed up. They’d expected it to be a couple hours earlier but she was sure they’d found some way to enjoy themselves. All of her kids, smashed together in the seats of the Impala. Dean, Castiel, and Luc up front while Sam, Kevin, and Charlie piled into the back. It was nice to know that they were all surrounded by friends and family.


End file.
